De Repente Famosos
by Cutie Love
Summary: Quando a Captain Sharon Raydor vai a Reunião dos Pais na Escola do Rusty, nem podia imaginar que algo terrível estava para acontecer. Um aluno toma como refém uma professora e ameaça a segurança de todos; sem melhores opções, Sharon e o tenente Flynn resolvem agir e acabam protagonizando uma ação policial digna de capa de revista e de repente da noite para o dia.


_Quando a Captain Sharon Raydor vai a Reunião dos Pais na Escola do Rusty, nem podia imaginar que algo terrível estava para acontecer. Um aluno toma como refém uma professora e ameaça a segurança de todos; sem melhores opções, Sharon e o tenente Flynn resovem agir e acabam protagonizando uma ação policial digna de capa de revista e de repente da noite para o dia, Sharon e Andy tornam-se celebridades. Comandante Taylor vê nisso tudo uma boa oportunidade para divulgar os trabalhos da LAPD na mídia e juntamente com o prefeito organizam um estratégia de marketing que tem como estrelas principais Andy e Sharon. _

_Andy e Sharon agora tem que participar de muitos compromissos publicitários juntos o que faz com que os dois gastem mais tempo um em companhia do outro e então algo inesperado acontece._

**Capítulo 1. **

O sol entrava pela a fresta da janela anunciando mais um dia quente na cidade de Los Angeles, o relógio despertador do lado da cama berrava o seu irritante toque de despertar; abrindo os olhos lentamente, Sharon tateava a mesinha perto da cama a procura de seus óculos de grau, caminhou lentamente para o banheiro, tomou banho, trocou de roupas e foi direto a porta do quarto de Rusty e bateu na porta.

-Rusty hora de se levantar!

-Sharon.

Sharon assustada virou-se, e viu Rusty de pé atrás dela, já acordado, arrumado, e com uma enorme xícara de café na mão.

-Sharon, o café está servido, venha logo antes de tudo fique frio.

-Oh! Obrigada Rusty, vejo que você acordou cedo. Disse Sharon sentando se para tomar café.

-Sim, eu não consegui dormir muito bem a noite passada. Então..

-Por quê? Pesadelos? – disse Sharon levando à xícara de café a boca.

-Sim, pesadelos, pensamentos.. preocupações.

-Você é muito novo para perder o sono com preocupações, deixe as preocupações pra mim.

-É só que eu tenho pensado muita coisa..e eu não consigo dormir, a mente não desliga sabe?

-Quer conversar a respeito disso?

-É que eu me lembro dela, Sharon. Eu sei que ela mentiu pra mim, me enganou, por mais que eu saiba que ela não merece minhas preocupações eu não consigo deixá-la ir. É tão difícil amar alguém que não dá a mínima pra você.

-Oh, Rusty, eu já disse pra você o quanto é difícil se apegar a quem não está perto, mas eu entendo que você não pode simplesmente esquecê-la da noite para o dia, afinal de contas ela ainda é, e sempre será a sua mãe.

-Não é apenas isso, Sharon. Meus pesadelos vão, além, eu me preocupo com a volta dela, eu sinto que se ela voltar eu vou acabar perdendo tudo novamente, e ao mesmo tempo me sinto culpado por desejar as vezes, que ela nunca mais volte.

-Honey, eu não sou boa em conselhos, mas, na minha vida eu aprendi uma coisa, que é viver o presente, e o presente diz é que ela não está aqui, então aproveite o momento e deixe as preocupações para amanhã, e se amanhã ela voltar, você não é o único que tem uma batalha a travar, eu mais do que ninguém tenho muito mais a perder, disse Sharon com a voz embargada.

-Desculpa Sharon. Eu não queria fazer você chorar, disse Rusty levantando-se e afagando as mãos nos ombros de Raydor.

-Hey, está tudo bem, disse ela levando a mão de encontro a da dele que repousava no seu ombro. -Okay, essa manhã já começou com esse turbilhão de emoções, vamos ver o que o restante do dia reserva pra nós. – disse ela forçando um sorriso.

Os dois saíram em direção à porta a caminho dos seus afazeres diários; ele com as responsabilidades escolares e ela com um esquadrão inteiro para liderar.

Chegando em frente ao St. Joseph.

-Até mais Sharon, vejo você mais tarde na reunião dos responsáveis? –disse Rusty batendo a porta do carro.

-É hoje? A que horas é mesmo? Não lembrava.

-Ás 16 horas.

-Sim, eu estarei aqui- respondeu Sharon sorrindo.

**Capítulo 2.**

**St. Joseph's High School**

-Fale meu chegado!

- E aí Josh? Pronto para arrebentar no xadrez hoje?

-Sim, com certeza, com você no nosso time meu amigo, não há quem nos segure. – disse Josh sorrindo dando um tapinha nas costas de Rusty.

Os dois caminharam em direção a sala para as aulas de história da Ms. Anderson.

Ms. Anderson era uma bela professora de história com seus 28 anos, tinha cabelos negros e profundo olhos azuis que lembravam a cor do céu no seu dia mais bonito, ela era linda, possuía uma personalidade carismática, era falante e entusiasmada, animada até demais para ser professora de uma escola católica, os alunos a adoravam porque ela era do tipo de professora que lembrava o nome de cada um, e sempre dava um jeito de inserir piadinhas e informações de relevância cômica recheado de humor negro nos acontecimentos históricos, como naquela vez que ela explicou sobre a Revolução Francesa e (...)

-Bom dia meus queridos alunos! Porque essas carinhas apreensivas? Ah já sei! Hoje é o dia da reunião dos pais. Okay, relax. Nós só teremos o Padre John crucificando todo mundo, inclusive a mim em mais uma sessão da santa inquisição, rezem por mim que eu rezo por vocês, talvez nessa reunião ele tente convencer aos seus pais que eu realmente sou uma bruxa e eu espero não ser jogada na fogueira. – o comentário arrancou gargalhada de seus alunos.

Certo, hoje vamos continuar com a Guerra Fria e a corrida armamentista...

As horas se passaram, e finalmente o intervalo chegou...

-Rusty, ligou o celular já que o mesmo se encontrava desligado durante a aula- Ao ligar o celular notou um SMS de Sharon, que dizia: _Rusty, vou chegar um pouco atrasada na reunião, dia cheio no trabalho, mas não se preocupe, não pretendo me atrasar muito, as 16:15 estarei aí. Bjo e até mais. Sharon. =]_

O intervalo acabou depois vieram às aulas chatas, Química com o Mr. Richards e Física com Mr. Lee que lembrava fisicamente muito o tenente Tao. _Os orientais tem a mesma cara, pensou Rusty, tentando conter o sorriso._

Ao final das aulas, já eram quinze para as 16 horas e alguns pais de alunos já chegavam para a reunião, muitos alunos se dirigiam ao pátio principal da escola para receberem seus respectivos pais, inclusive Josh amigo de Rusty, que fez questão de apresentar sua mãe Kate Knope; uma dermatologista muita famosa no mundo das celebridades de Hollywood.

-Mãe, esse é o meu melhor amigo, Rusty, e Rusty essa é minha mãe Kate.

- Joshua não para de falar como você tem ajudado no time de xadrez, é um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo.

-Mãe, para com isso. Disse Josh, profundamente envergonhado.

-Olá Srª Knope. É um prazer conhecê-la também- disse Rusty levando a mão para cumprimentá-la.

-A sua mãe já está por aqui Rusty?- Rusty ficou vermelho, ele já havia falado em sala que era testemunha no processo de acusação de um serial killer, mas nunca havia mencionado que estava aos cuidados de uma policial ou sobre o seu passado e ausência da sua mãe. – disfarçando, Rusty respondeu- Ela deve estar chegando por aqui a qualquer momento, ela me enviou uma mensagem dizendo que se atrasaria um pouco por conta do trabalho.

-Sua mãe trabalha em quê, Rusty? Perguntou curiosamente a mulher loira, alta de olhos azuis.

-Err..an.. Ela trabalha na divisão de homicídios, é policial.

-Nossa! Que trabalho perigoso, você deve se preocupar todos os dias com ela hein mocinho?

-Sim, me preocupo sim- respondeu Rusty, olhando para o chão, evitando o mínimo de contato visual para não ser pego na mentira.

-Rustyyyyyy! Alguém levantou a mão no meio da multidão de pais.

Rusty olhou e percebeu que Sharon havia acabado de chegar. Ela vinha caminhando a passos apresados, mas cheia de classe como sempre, o vento batia e seu cabelo vermelho voava brilhando mais ainda sobre o sol de LA.

-Rusty. Disse ela um tanto ofegante.

-Me desculpe, eu fiz o que pude para chegar no horário.

-Tudo bem, Sha..-ele não chegou completar o nome, porque percebeu que seria estranho um "filho" chamar a mãe pelo o nome, então ele disfarçou e disse: Tudo bem, a reunião ainda nem começou. – Rusty estava nervoso porque queria que todos pensassem que Sharon era a mãe dele mesmo, se os outros descobrissem a verdade, seria uma enxurrada de perguntas e até brigas; e ele não queria passar por aquilo, então vender uma mentira era a situação mais adequada a se tomar naquela hora.

-Olá! Você deve ser a mãe do adorável Rusty, creio que ainda não fomos apresentadas, eu sou a mãe do Josh – Disse Srª Knope estendendo a mão a Sharon em cumprimento.

Rusty mudou de cor, baixou a cabeça e esperou pelo o pior: que Raydor contasse a verdade sobre tudo.

Sharon abriu um largo sorriso, colocou a mão no ombro de Rusty e orgulhosa respondeu:

-Sim, sou eu. Sharon..Sharon Raydor. Prazer em conhecê-la Kate. – respondeu Sharon vendo a expressão de alívio no rosto de Rusty.

-Rusty me contou que você é policial, deve ser um trabalho e tanto.

-Sim, é um trabalho difícil, mas eu não me vejo fazendo outra coisa.

-_** Captain**_- uma voz masculina ecoou.

-Sharon olhou para traz e viu tenente Flynn com vários papéis nas mãos- ele se aproximou dela: Desculpe-me Captain, aparecer assim sem avisar, é que você saiu as pressas que se esqueceu de assinar esses documentos, e eu preciso da sua assinatura para levá-los amanhã de manhã cedo ao juiz.

-Tudo bem, Andy, eu posso assinar agora mesmo. Tem uma caneta aí?

Andy acenou com a mão para a mãe de Josh, cordialmente, e entregou a caneta a Sharon.

Kate apressou-se e foi logo se apresentando ao tenente Flynn: -olá eu sou Kate Knope, mãe solteira do Josh, com um olhar malicioso.

Josh percebendo as intenções nada puritanas de sua mãe ficou vermelho e visivelmente envergonhado, enquanto Rusty tentava disfarçar as gargalhadas, levando a mão na boca.

-Olá, mãe solteira do Josh, sou Andy Flynn tenente da Divisão de Homicídios de LA- abrindo um sorriso maroto.

Sharon, um tanto quanto incomodada - Isso é tudo tenente?

Andy se recompondo, sim Captain, é sim.

De repente 3 estrondos seguidos PÁ! PÁ! PÁ! vieram do pavilhão de esportes da escola, depois começou a gritaria e as pessoas começaram a correr.

-O que está acontecendo? O que foi isso? Kate abraçou Josh.

**Capítulo 3.**

-_**Captain**_? –disse Andy, os dois se olharam e não precisaram troca, mas nenhuma palavra, eles sabiam que aqueles estrondos significavam: Tiros de arma de fogo.

-Sim, Andy, peça reforço policial. Você cobre à direita e eu vou pela a esquerda.

-Você está armada, Captain?

-Sim, disse Sharon tirando a arma da bolsa. – E você?

-Sim, eu nunca fico sem minha arma. – disse ele sacando a arma da cintura.

-Certo Rusty me escute eu preciso da sua ajuda, fique com Kate e Josh e ajude aquelas pessoas chegarem até as saídas. Disse Sharon apontando em direção aos pais e alunos que se empurravam pelos os corredores.

-Pode deixar comigo. Disse Rusty balançando a cabeça positivamente.

Uma garota que vinha correndo do pavilhão de esportes gritava: Meu Deus! Ele pegou a professora Anderson!

Flynn conseguiu segurar a menina desesperada no meio do caminho.

O que está acontecendo? – O Nate ficou louco deu 3 tiros pra cima, e pegou a Ms. Anderson como refém porque ela deu pra ele nota vermelha, ele esta com uma arma apontada para a cabeça dela.

-Me diga a sala que ele está com ela. A menina apontou e Flynn foi em direção à sala, em passos largos, tentando chegar o mais depressa possível. Andy fez sinais para que Sharon o cobrisse.

Rusty olhou para Sharon apreensivo: Vá, tenha cuidado, não se preocupe comigo e estarei com eles o tempo todo. –Disse Rusty.

-Tudo bem. Sharon fechou os olhos e deu um abraço apertado em Rusty que se distanciou com outros em direção as saídas da escola.

-Flynn sussurrou: Captain, ele está sozinho com ela nessa sala, eu vou ficar do lado de fora na direção da janela. – Sharon fez um sinal positivo escondeu a arma no bolso do seu casaco e entrou na sala, como se fosse alguém normal, uma mãe de um aluno perdida na confusão.

Ela usou de estratégia corajosa ao atravessar a porta da sala, não sabia que ela estava pensando em fazer isso. – pensou Andy.

-Hey você, aí? O que faz aqui? Não devia ter entrado aqui.- disse o menino visivelmente alterado.

Sharon levantou as mãos, em sinal de rendição e disse:

-Tudo bem, sei que está nervoso, fique calmo.. Não tem porque perder o controle, ninguém precisa sair ferido daqui.

O menino era alto, e físico grande como de um jogador de futebol americano; ele dominava com seu braço a pequena professora de cabelos negros e profundos olhos azuis aterrorizados de medo. Sharon podia observar a expressão vazia no rosto do garoto, ela já havia visto aquela expressão antes, era expressão de quem provavelmente sofria de transtornos psicológicos; ele estava agitado e Sharon sabia que qualquer movimento busco por parte dela ou da vítima poderia ser fatal.

-Eu vou matá-la! ele gritava descontrolado, levando a professora de um lado para outro.

Ele apontou a arma para Sharon, enquanto dominava a professora com o outro braço e disse: Você para o canto vá para o canto! Sharon obedeceu e calmamente foi até o canto da sala.

Enquanto isso, lá fora Flynn tentava encontrar um ponto certo para se posicionar, mas a arma não era adequada para um tiro certeiro e o espaço não era o dos melhores. Ele resolveu não arriscar atirar dali. Sharon podia vê-lo se movimentar sem sucesso- pela a fresta da janela.

Sharon sentou no canto da sala e começou a tentar ganhar a confiança do criminoso.

Ela começou a dizer que entendia a situação dele, que meninos como ele com dificuldade de aprendizado poderiam ter mais atenção por parte dos professores, e ele aos poucos foi cedendo e deixando que ela se aproximasse cada vez um pouco mais.

Lá fora, o reforço já havia chegado a policia já isolava o local e circo jornalístico já estava montado.

Os helicópteros sobrevoavam a escola na busca da melhor imagem para o jornal das 18. O burburinho lá fora despertou a atenção do criminoso, que logo percebeu seu status de celebridade. Ele então ficou mais agressivo e disse que era com aquilo que estava contando, e orgulhoso disse: O mundo se lembrará de mim esse dia. Nesse momento, Flynn já estava em contato via mensagem de texto com a Swat com atiradores de elite que se posicionavam ao redor da sala.

Raydor, calmamente pediu que ele se acalmasse e liberta-se a professora que tudo ficaria bem.

-Você ainda não entendeu?! Eu não me importo com essa professorinha, meu plano é muito maior, ela é só era a isca para eu receber a atenção que estava procurando, ele ordenou que a professora pegasse uma mochila preta na primeira carteira e trouxesse pra ele, ela o obedeceu. Ele apontando a arma para a cabeça dela, não notou quando Sharon colocou a mão no bolso na tentativa de sacar a arma escondida no casaco. Quando ela finalmente colocou a mão no bolso, automaticamente dessistiu do plano quando viu um controle nas mãos do criminoso, que estava escondido na mochila.

-Oh! Meu Deus! É um detonador! Pensou ela- Ele armou bombas por toda a escola!

Ele ordenou que a professora se retirasse, e ela correu para fora da sala sem olhar para trás.

Ele virou-se para Sharon e disse:- Quanto a você, por favor, continue aqui, disse ele com o controle remoto em uma das mãos, e a arma em outra. - eu gostei da sua companhia, já que se mostrou tão cooperativa eu prefiro você à refém, que a chata da Sr. Anderson, aquela mulher já tava me dando nos nervos.

Enquanto isso, lá fora a equipe da Swat já estava em posição com a mira a alcance, quando Andy ouvindo tudo que se passara dentro da sala, agitou os braços sinalizando que não atirassem, mandou mensagem via celular: BOMBA! O criminoso tem bombas espalhadas na escola! Não atirem ainda! Acionem o esquadrão anti-bombas para fazer a varredura, afastem as pessoas do perímetro. URGENTE!

O problema era que ninguém contava com aquilo, e o que antes era apenas um sequestro, tornou-se ameaça de bomba, não havia tempo para afastar todas as pessoas do perímetro. O circo já estava montado: jornalistas em todas as partes do portão da escola, apesar do prédio estar visivelmente vazio, havia possibilidade de o garoto ter colocado bomba nas ruas ou nos pontos externos da escola onde jornalistas e curiosos acampavam. Não havia tempo para uma varredura completa do esquadrão anti-bombas: Ele havia planejado tudo. - Son of bitch! Pensou- Flynn.

Na sala, o criminoso com a arma em punho, ordenou que Sharon fosse para o lado de fora, e eles caminharam até o pátio central, ele queria um show por isso decidiu que seria ótimo sair da sala e ir para um lugar onde todas as câmeras estivessem gravando. Ele viu a policia posicionada, e viu que a câmeras todas estavam direcionadas a ele, e começou a gritar: Hoje é o dia do juízo final, lembrem-se desse dia, lembrem-se do meu nome: Nathan Chance, eu sou a voz dos oprimidos, eu sou o justiceiro da Liberdade, essa Escola representa um símbolo de opressão, por isso deve ser eliminada!

Do lado de fora Rusty, acompanhava apreensivo toda a negociação, ele podia ver a imagem na tela do Ipad da repórter que estava perto, cobrindo a notícia, as imagens estavam sendo captadas diretamente do helicóptero da TV local. O sequestrador apontava a arma para Sharon e com a outra mão segurava o detonador. Rusty sentia seu coração bater tão forte que parecia que a qualquer momento podia sair pela a boca, lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos, ele sussurrou: Por favor! Deus proteja a Sharon, eu não posso perdê-la também.

Flynn que estava escondido observou toda a movimentação do criminoso com Raydor, e agora tinha uma posição privilegiada e uma chance limpa de tiro, Sharon sabia que só dependia deles dois agora, eles estavam muito próximos, já que para o criminoso não havia acordos; era agora ou nunca. Flynn sinalizou para que Raydor se afastasse, mas ela já tinha pensado em algo, o elemento surpresa: a arma escondida no casaco. Ele aproveitou enquanto Nathan dava atenção para as câmeras, tenente Flynn aproximou por trás, e em um movimento rápido deu uma gravata no criminoso e conseguiu tirar o detonador e arremessá-lo para o alcance de Sharon; os dois caíram no chão e começou uma luta corporal, o menino era maior e tinha vantagem no corpo a corpo, ele então ainda com posse da arma e apontou para o tenente Flynn, que estava caído no chão com um belo hematoma no rosto e não pensou duas vezes em apontar sua arma também.

Os dois se olhavam e apontavam a arma um em direção ao outro, agora era fogo contra fogo. Sharon que tinha a arma escondida no casaco se aproximou por trás do criminoso e apontou a arma para a cabeça do mesmo, disse em voz alta: - Acabou Nathan, fique de joelhos e solte a sua arma. Em desvantagem e sem escolha, o menino se ajoelhou entregou a arma para o tenente Flynn, os outros policias que estavam próximos correram e o imobilizaram rapidamente os paramédicos chegaram.

**Capítulo 4.**

-Você está bem? – disse Sharon se aproximando de Flynn tocando-o na cabeça.

-Eu estou sim. Obrigado por me cobrir.

-Não precisa agradecer, é o nosso trabalho lembra? –disse ela sorrindo.

-É sim.. ouch! Flynn gemeu de dor.

-Calma, tenente. Disse Sharon.

-O moleque tem _manos de piedra_, isso vai ficar horrível amanhã de manhã. Disse Flynn em tom sarcástico enquanto o paramédico chegava para atendê-lo.

-O perigo não acabou ainda! E as bombas? –Disse Sharon se lembrando das bombas.

-Calma Captain, o esquadrão anti-bombas, informou que já encontrou uma boa parte delas, eles acreditam que não há mais perigo nessa área. – Disse Provenza chegando próximo dos dois.

-Tenente?

-Captain, todo o esquadrão está contente que vocês dois estão bem, Buzz e Sykes ficaram na divisão e estão acompanhando pela a Tv, Tao, eu e Sanches estávamos acampados aqui na frente.

-E aí gostaram do show? –perguntou sarcasticamente Flynn

Por falar em show, um circo espera por vocês; aí na frente tem um bando de repórteres loucos pra entrevistá-los.

-Oh não! Eu só quero ir pra casa. – Disse Raydor visivelmente cansada.

-Eu estou muito acabado pra aparecer na tv, estou com um hematoma no rosto sem falar que meu terno está todo amarrotado. Disse Flynn arrumando o cabelo.

Sharon revirou os olhos.

-Você com hematoma ou sem hematoma sempre vai ter a mesma cara de pastel. –Disse Provenza dando gargalhadas.

Flynn fez uma cara de desaprovação.

Sharon, você está bem? – disse Rusty chegando.

Ela que estava sentada no chão ao lado de Flynn que recebia os primeiros socorros, se levantou com ajuda de Rusty e o abraçou.

-Estou melhor agora. Vamos pra casa.

- Estou contente que tudo terminou bem- Disse Rusty sorrindo.

-É.. eu também vou nessa! Estou doido para chegar em casa. -Disse Flynn.

Os quatros saíram caminhando lentamente em direção à frente da Escola, Raydor, Rusty, Provenza e Flynn.

Ao chegarem perto do portão principal uma multidão de repórteres esperava lá fora, era um empurra-empurra, tantas luzes eram apontadas para o rosto de Sharon e Flynn e a enxurrada de perguntas começou.

-Como foi lá dentro com o sequestrador? Sentiu medo? Há quanto tempo é policial? Como se sente em ser considerada heroína pelos alunos da Escola St. Joseph. Você é casada? Tem filhos?

Raydor estava atônita, assustada, nunca tinha visto tanta gente tentando se aproximar dela de uma vez, eram curiosos, eram jornalistas, algumas pessoas gritavam seu nome na multidão, algumas pessoas se aproximavam e pediam autógrafos, os flashs de fotos não paravam, cegavam os olhos. Sharon apesar de cansada se esforçou para acenar para todos, mas as únicas palavras que saíram de sua boca foram: Só fiz o meu trabalho e eu estou feliz que tudo tenha acabado bem.

Flynn por sua vez também foi bombardeado por todos os lados, há quanto tempo trabalha com a capitã Raydor? Sentiu medo lá dentro? O que passou pela a sua cabeça quando resolveu agir? Quanto tempo é policial? É casado?

Algumas mulheres na multidão gritavam: Andy! Qual o número do seu telefone! Elas gritavam liiindo!

Flynn abriu um sorriso maroto, adorando toda a atenção que recebia e respondeu para a linda repórter: Honey! estou muito cansado hoje para responder todas esses perguntas, mas em outro momento eu adoraria ser entrevistado por você; só fiz o meu trabalho a polícia está aí pra isso: Para proteger e servir. –disse ele olhando para a câmera como se fosse um ator de novela.

Provenza resmungou- "Convencido".

Rusty se escondia atrás de Sharon, evitando que seu rosto aparecesse nas câmeras.

Eles tentavam chegar ao carro para partirem para a casa, mas era impossível, então Provenza foi abrindo caminho, enquanto Sanches e Tao chegaram até eles.

-Por aqui chief, venha comigo disse Sanches estendendo a mão.

-Obrigada Julio, está uma loucura aqui.

Finalmente eles conseguiram chegar ao carro, mas no carro do tenente Tao.

Captain, você não se importa em ir no meu carro? Não se preocupe com o seu; Julio pode deixar na sua casa depois, eu vou deixar você e Rusty em casa, mas primeiro vou passar pra deixar Flynn no apartamento dele.

-Tudo bem, Mike, sem problemas.

-Que noite! Hein? disse Flynn sentado no banco da frente do carro olhando para Sharon que estava no banco de trás do carro.

-Que noite mesmo! Eu estou feliz por ela está no fim. Disse ela com um tom cansado.

É impressão minha ou tem um helicóptero seguindo o nosso carro? – Disse Rusty abrindo a janela do carro e olhando pra cima.

Oh man! Nós estamos ferrados! – disse Flynn colocando cabeça para fora do carro. – É o helicóptero da TMZ, estamos ao vivo.

Não se preocupe, tenente. Daqui uma semana eles nos esquecerão e voltaremos a nossas vidinhas pacatas no anonimato.

É aqui!–Disse Flynn apontando para o prédio residencial.

Tao estacionando o carro percebeu que mais de uma dúzia de repórteres esperava na entrada do prédio. – Tem certeza de que quer tentar entrar no seu apartamento eu poderia deixá-lo em um hotel.

Não! Um hotel seria demais! Eu só quero a minha cama! – vou enfrentar esses reportes, é o jeito – disse Flynn em um tom frustrado.

Flynn desceu e muitos repórteres o cercaram, ele respondeu algumas perguntas, agradeceu e finalmente subiu para seu apartamento para uma noite de descanso, o mesmo aconteceu quando Tao deixou Sharon em casa, depois de responder algumas perguntas aos repórteres que acampavam em frente a sua casa ela finalmente conseguiu entrar e finalmente dormir.

**Capítulo 5.**

Sharon dormiu como um bebê estava muito cansada, também pudera, depois de todos os acontecimentos no dia anterior, ela só queria o descanso merecido, ela nem imaginava à proporção que a imagens da ação policial dela e do tenente Flynn haviam tomado; na TV era o assunto do momento, na internet era trend topics das redes sociais a tag #CaptainBadAss #LieutunantCharming estava no TT mundial, nos sites, nos blogs, tumblr, haviam gifs, imagens, memes, postagens, e um fandom se formava, fanfictions eram publicadas , grupos de discussão eram formados.

Sharon acordou tudo parecia normal, ouviu o som do chuveiro. Rusty já deve ter acordado. – pensou ela.

Ela também por sua vez tratou de fazer seus afazeres matinais, tomou banho, escovou os dentes, se arrumou e se dirigiu a cozinha. Rusty já estava lá, como sempre fazendo o café da manhã. Depois que Rusty entrou na sua vida, Sharon nunca mais precisou cozinhar.

Eles dois sentaram a mesa, tomaram café, conversaram um pouco sobre os acontecimentos do dia passado, e riram juntos lembrando quando a mãe do Josh deu em cima de Flynn descaradamente.

Ao colocar o pé pra fora de casa, Raydor olhou para a rua e estava tudo tranquilo, nenhum jornalista da noite anterior, respirando aliviada ela disse sorrindo para Rusty: Como eu disse ontem, já nos esqueceram, viva o anonimato - mal sabia que ela que na verdade alguns fotógrafos estavam acampados na próxima esquina.

Os dois dentro do carro se dirigiam a caminho do St. Josephs quando na próxima esquina notaram uma dúzia de fotógrafos tirando fotos.

-Que loucura isso tudo! Meu Deus! – disse Sharon.

Eu acho que isso tomou uma proporção tremenda porque a ação de ontem foi toda televiosionada, peraí eu tive uma ideia. – disse Rusty

-Ideia? Sobre o quê? Perguntou Sharon curiosa.

-Eu vou testar sua popularidade, Sharon. - Respondeu Rusty.

-Minha popularidade? Onde?

-Vou digitar seu nome no Google e ver quanto resultados eu obtenho, disse Rusty empolgado puxando o Iphone que ganhou da Sharon mês passado.

Okay, here we go: "Sharon Raydor". Rusty digitou o nome no Google.

-Oh my gosh! Sharon você precisa ver isso! Disse Rusty morrendo de rir com os memes encontrados na busca.

-O que foi?

-Sharon, você é um fenômeno! o vídeo da sua ação policial com o tenente Flynn é um dos mais acessados do youtube, já existem fã-clubes, grupos de discussão! Eles amam vocês! Oh my gosh! Já tem até fanfictions!

-Fanfictions o que é isso? – Perguntou Sharon.

- São histórias criadas por fans, geralmente eles usam personagens de filmes, animes séries, e até de pessoas reais como você e o tenente Flynn.

-Ewww. Old people. – Rusty fez cara de nojo.

-O que foi?

-Errr...nada. Só uma coisa que eu acabei de ler. * Rusty tinha acabado de ler as linhas de uma fic NC17 Sharoandy*

_Agora vou levar uma vida inteira pra apagar essa imagem da cabeça –_ Pensou Rusty.

- E agora o que eu faço? – Disse Sharon preocupada.

- Faça como todo mundo: Curta o momento! - disse Rusty abrindo os braços.

-Droga, só espero que isso não me prejudique no trabalho! Já era muita pressão! Imagina agora! disse ela frustrada.

Pronto! Chegamos!- Disse Raydor estacionando em frente à Escola.

Quanto movimento! O que está acontecendo? Porque esse monte de aluno aí do lado de fora.

Sharon, você ainda não entendeu? – Perguntou Rusty.

O quê?

Essas pessoas estão aí só pra ver você. Você é a heroína deles.

Os alunos se aproximavam do carro, e batiam no vidro.

-Pode tirar uma foto comigo? Me dá um autógrafo? As meninas se enfileiravam admirando Sharon. Como seu cabelo é lindo! Eu quero ser uma policial como você!- disse uma delas disse.

Sharon, um tanto assustada agradeceu. - Virou-se para Rusty- O que eu faço?

Rusty sorrindo disse - Sharon, se as pessoas querem te dar amor, dê o mesmo a elas.

Isso foi profundo, lindo mesmo Rusty, eu vou seguir o seu conselho. Disse ela.

Sharon desceu do carro sorrindo, tentando ser simpática com todos; ela não sabia pra quem dar atenção; eram tantos, eles se apertavam pra vê-la, ela calmamente foi tirando fotos com todos que pediam, autografando agendas, papéis, diários, capas de revistas com a história da notícia. Para Sharon tudo aquilo nem parecia real, um bom tempo da carreira dela no Departamento de Assuntos Internos, ela era totalmente ignorada na sua função, agora ela tinha uma aceitação muito maior do que ela um dia podia imaginar.

Rusty observava a cena um tanto orgulhoso de Sharon, porque ele sabia que ela era tudo aquilo e muito mais, ela merecia todo o reconhecimento do mundo.

Enquanto Rusty estava distraído olhando o que se passava, não percebeu quando seu colega Josh se aproximou até sentir o tapinha nas costas.

- Hey cara! Olha só se não é a sua mãe celebridade! Ela detona mesmo hein!?

Foi tipo assim, o cara tava lá apontando a arma para o tenente Flynn e talz, ai ela pegou a arma dela e disse: mão pra cima otário ou eu meto bala! E o carinha lá ficou todo quietinho!

Rusty caiu na gargalhada com a empolgação de Josh e disse.

-Viu só? Essa é minha mãe! Ela é badass! Disse ele orgulhoso. –Rusty não se sentiu estranho ao dizer em voz alta que Sharon Raydor era sua mãe, era uma daqueles sentimentos que não se pode explicar; não que ele não continuasse amando a sua mãe biológica, ele a amava apesar de tudo; mas o que ele sentia era uma sensação de graça, como amar um irmão adotado da mesma forma que ama um irmão de sangue, não tem explicação, vai além da lógica: apenas se ama e reconhece aquela pessoa como família.

Obrigada pelo o carinho de todos, infelizmente eu preciso ir para o trabalho e não posso mais falar com ninguém, na hora da saída prometo que darei a devida atenção para quem ainda quiser ter contato comigo. Muito Obrigada. Disse Sharon.

Ela caminhou em direção ao carro, acenou dando tchau para Rusty- entrou no carro, colocou a chave na ignição, mas percebeu que não poderia sair de lá, os alunos e até mesmo pais de alunos cercavam o carro, todos queria a atenção, era como se uma celebridade de Hollywood estivesse ali. O tumulto estava formado, os paparazzi apareceram do nada, ela estava sentada com as mãos no volante sorrindo por fora e assustada por dentro. Sharon respirou fundo e pensou- Meu Deus o que tá acontecendo? Isso é... é assustador! Ela pegou o celular discou para o Tenente Provenza: Tenente, eu acho que preciso de ajuda.

**Capítulo 6**

Com a ajuda do Tenente Provenza e detetive Sanches ela finalmente conseguiu chegar às dependências da Polícia para mais um dia de trabalho; enquanto preparava-se para entrar no elevador, era possível ouvir os burburinhos dos outros funcionários, policiais de outros departamentos, porteiros, zeladores, todos olhavam pra ela e comentavam baixinho o último acontecimento, a foto dela e do Tenente Flynn estampavam Revistas, Jornais, na TV era o assunto do momento.

Ela agiu normalmente, tentando não deixar que aquilo tudo afetasse a sua postura e muito menos o seu trabalho.

Caminhou calmamente pelos os corredores do Departamento de Crimes Graves e dirigiu-se a sua sala e fechou a porta, sentou-se e repousou a cabeça na mesa, perdida em seus pensamentos ouviu uma batida na porta.

-Pode entrar- disse ela.

Era o Comandante Taylor.

- Posso falar em particular com você? Captain? Disse ele com uma expressão neutra. Tão neutra que Sharon não podia imaginar do que se tratava, no pior cenário ela poderia receber uma bronca pela a exposição na mídia, ao algo desse tipo.

- Sim, pode sim Comandante Taylor, em que posso ser útil?

Com os últimos acontecimentos eu andei pensando, talvez a sua ação com o tenente Flynn ontem sirva como boa publicidade para a Polícia e para cidade de Los Angeles, eu acabei de receber uma ligação do Prefeito e ele me pediu que cedesse você e o tenente Flynn para alguns eventos durante três semanas, você sabe jantares, almoços, palestras, entrevistas e coisas desse tipo.

-Três semanas? E quem vai tomar conta do departamento durante esse período? Indagou Sharon.

-Não se preocupe, eu pessoalmente e o Tenente Provenza estaremos a frente do esquadrão durante essas três semanas.

-Senhor, mas eu não posso me ausentar assim... e quanto aos outros?

-Eu já enviei um memorando pra eles comunicando a ausência de vocês. Hoje você e o tenente Flynn receberão ajuda da Assessora Elizabeth Milles.

- Mas...Chief..

-Captain, isso não é um pedido, é uma ordem. Disse Taylor saindo e fechando a porta.

Sharon olhou para o teto e resmungou sozinha- Era só isso que me faltava!

_Knock Knock!_

-Quem é? – Perguntou Sharon.

-Andy.

-Pode entrar. Disse Sharon.

Era o tenente Flynn ainda com o hematoma no rosto

-Mas eu diabos Taylor acabou de fazer, Captain?-disse Flynn muito chateado.

-É.. eu sei, ele acabou de sair daqui..Nós estamos encrencados! – Disse Sharon.

-No início até que foi legal, as gatinhas, as bebidas, mas eu não tenho tido paz nas ultimas 48 horas..não consigo ir a nenhum lugar sem ser incomodado..eu não quero ser ingrato mais essa coisa de celebridade não é pra mim, nunca quis tanto na vida ser só policial anônimo como nesses dias!

-Nem me fale! –Disse Sharon.

_Knock! Knock!_

-Pode entrar.

- Ownnnn! Que bonitinho encontrar vocês dois juntinhos! Disse a mulher baixinha parada na porta; ela tinha os cabelos pretos curtinhos e vestia uma saia até o joelho de estampa florida, usava sapatilhas vermelhas e uma blusinha rendada, seus olhos eram castanhos e ela tinha uma armação de óculos rayban weiver vermelha combinando com a sapatilha.

Hellllllow! disse ela em tom empolgado.

-Você deve ser o charmoso Andy Flynn - disse ela cumprimentando Andy e você deve ser a classuda Sharon Raydor. Disse se aproximando de Raydor.

-Eu sou Elizabeth Milles, mas pode me chamar de Beth e eu estou responsável em assessorar vocês por essas três longas semanas.

Okay, não temos tempo a perder! Eu preparei o roteiro de hoje de vocês, e o primeiro lugar a ir é: Salão de Beleza ás nove,

-O quê? Eu não vou lugar algum. – Disse Andy Flynn.

-Sem reclamações honey, ordem do prefeito. Agora já! Os dois sigam-me.

-Você quer dizer.. tipo agora?- perguntou Sharon.

-Sim, queridinha agora mesmo, o prefeito quer que vocês dois estejam impecáveis no jantar de gala hoje à noite.

-Que mandona! Resmungou Flynn.

-É... acho que não temos escolha, Andy. Sharon levantou-se se dando por vencida.

- oh my gosh! Como eu odeio políticos! Disse Flynn.

Eles dois seguiram em obedecendo a mandona baixinha.

Enquanto eles travessavam os corredores, o esquadrão os observava, Sanches colocou a mão na boca tentando conter sua gargalhada ao ver Flynn seguindo a baixinha mandona como um cachorrinho obediente segue a sua dona.

Hey charming, meu amigo gay Jeremy quer saber quando você vai estampar a capa da revista gay! Disse Provenza não perdendo a oportunidade de fazer uma piada.

-Muito engraçadinho! – Disse Flynn sorrindo sarcasticamente.

-Essas três semanas serão longas -disse Sharon.

-Eu mal posso esperar pelo fim disso. Completou Andy.

Eles dois seguiram a assessora, saíram do prédio da polícia e viram na frente uma limusine estacionada a espera deles.

-Senhor.. Madame.. O motorista abriu a porta.

É ..tudo tem o seu lado bom – disse Flynn abrindo um largo sorriso.

**Fashion Hair Salon.**

Hello! Hello! Meus queridos, bem vindos ao Fashion Hair Salon - disse o carinha com o cabelo vermelho e jeito efeminando.

Flynn já foi logo dizendo: Não importa o que vocês digam: eu não vou pintar o meu cabelo! grisalho é o new sexy.

-Eu não poderia concordar mais. – Disse a mulher loira e alta e de olhos azuis.

-Ora, ora que mundo pequeno.. Você é a mãe do amigo do Rusty, Kathelen..Kath?. Disse Flynn tentando se lembrar do nome.

-É Kate...

-Isso Kate, me desculpe.. Knope? Certo?- disse ele estendendo a mão. Hey, captain, olha que está aqui. – Disse Flynn.

Sharon sorriu sem graça. – Olá!

-Isso mesmo, Kate Knope. Ah está tudo bem, nós nos falamos tão rápido e depois aquele tiroteio terrível! Eu estava imaginando se um dia de repente não podíamos beber alguma coisa, aqui está meu cartão, se quiser uma consulta pra tratar dessa cicatriz aí que esse hematoma vai deixar. Me liga disse ela tocando na cabeça de Andy e saindo pela a porta do salão.

Sharon revirou os olhos.

-Foi um prazer vê-la novamente. - Disse Flynn.

-Okay, o papo está bom, mas temos muito trabalho a fazer, você Sharon pode acompanhar a Lucy e você Andy acompanhe o Jay aqui, temos que arrumar os cabelos de vocês, maquiagem e roupa para o jantar dessa noite. Disse Beth assessora mandona.

-O quê jantar? Que jantar?- Perguntou Sharon

O jantar de gala com os empresários da cidade e o prefeito, queridinha, agora vamos! vamos! vamos! Mal posso esperar! -Disse Beth movimentando as mãos em excitação.

-Até mais, Captain. Disse Andy sorrindo.

-Até, Andy – disse ela dando tchauzinho.

Enquanto seus cabelos eram cuidados no salão, Sharon teve muito tempo pra pensar na loucura que estava acontecendo, ela lembrou-se das cenas na escola, dos jornalistas, e de repente a imagem do rosto de Rusty apareceu em seus pensamentos, ela sentiu saudades pegou o Iphone e mando um SMS: _"Hey! guess what? Eu estou tendo um dia de princesa, spar, cabelo, maquiagem... o que está fazendo? Bateu uma saudade de vc agora! Te amo. Sharon."_

O ambiente de Salão de beleza era um tanto estranho pra Flynn, nada contra os caras efeminados, é que aquele simplesmente não era o mundo dele, ir à barbearia da esquina da sua casa era bem mais fácil e sem enrolações.

Andy e Sharon passaram a manhã cuidando das madeixas, da pele, e tudo mais que tinham direito.

Andy e Sharon estavam em salas separadas e depois que cada um seguiu o seu cabeleireiro oficial não se viram até o almoço.

Andy já estava sentado à mesa conversando com Beth a assessora, que falava, falava, sem parar, sobre como ele deveria se portar caminhar, e falar na hora do jantar, _blá-blá-blá_, ele estava com mão no queixo fingindo prestar atenção, mas seus pensamentos estavam longe, ele olhava em direção a porta do restaurante; quando de repente notou um lindo par de pernas atravessando á porta, seu olhar foi subindo, subindo e... peraí? Captain?! -pensou ele. O cabelo dela estava impecavelmente escovado, parecia outra pessoa. Flynn nunca havia a visto usando vestido; era um vestido florido e ela usava salto. Ela estava linda. Ela era linda. Ela estava sem os óculos e seus olhos verdes profundos brilhavam como jade; em nada lembrava a fria Darth Raydor da Internal Affairs que ele conheceu anos atrás; ela emanava beleza, todos a notaram, o garçom nem percebeu que parou de fazer o serviço só para olhá-la. Ela caminhou lentamente até a mesa. Beth a cumprimentou, ela sentou-se e Flynn não conseguia parar de contemplá-la.

Sharon sorriu e disse: - Tenente, não se preocupe sou eu mesma.

-Me desculpe Captain, com todo o respeito: Você está linda.

Obrigada, tenente. –Disse Sharon com o rosto visivelmente corado.

Afff! Vocês dois parem já com esse formalismo todo! Vocês não estão na polícia agora! Eu quero que vocês nessas três semanas se tratem pelo o primeiro nome, pessoalmente ou em entrevistas, nada de Captain e nada de Tenente- Disse Beth.

-Acho que nós conseguimos fazer isso, certo Sharon? –disse Flynn.

-Por mim tudo bem, porque eu já fazia isso, Andy. –respondeu Sharon.

Eles dois trocaram olhares. Mas foram interrompidos quando Beth começou o sermão.

Okay. Vou repassar pra você, o que já havia dito para Andy. Então Sharon, o jantar de gala hoje a noite é com empresários da cidade e o prefeito, provavelmente vocês sentarão a mesa dele, é importante que vocês dois estejam sentados perto do outro, provavelmente farão perguntas a respeito do caso, eu sei que vocês já estão cansados de responder a mesma coisa, mas respondam prontamente; nada de grosseria com aqueles caras, porque o comportamento de vocês vai refletir no prefeito. E, Andy tenha paciência, eu sei que toda essa alta sociedade é falsa, mas a cidade precisa do investimento deles.

-Okay. Boss. – Disse Flynn.

Raydor apenas balançou a cabeça positivamente.

-Meus fofinhos, surgiu mais uma coisinha para vocês antes do jantar! Ainda agora o pessoal do hospital infantil me ligou, eles estão com um evento que acontece hoje à tarde para angariar fundos, e eles precisam muito da atenção da imprensa, então eu pensei porque não levar vocês dois lá para uma visitinha? Onde vocês vão a imprensa vai então... –Disse Beth.

-Essa é a primeira boa ideia que você teve hoje, Beth. – Disse Flynn.

-Eu faço de tudo se tiver criança envolvida, se é para ajudar, eu fico feliz em fazê-lo. –Disse Raydor.

Enquanto conversavam, duas meninas se aproximaram da mesa.

-Será que podíamos tirar uma foto com vocês?

Flynn sorrindo disse- Por mim tudo bem.

Sharon também concordou.

Eles tiraram fotos, deram autógrafos para algumas pessoas que se aproximaram deles.

Na saída do restaurante eles foram inundados por uma onda de flashes- uma dúzia de paparazzi os aguardava na saída.

**Capítulo 7**

**Hospital Infantil Little heart.**

Sharon usava um vestido branco rendado, salto alto, e uma boa maquiagem; a parte boa de ser celebridade é ganhar muitas roupas legais de marcas que desejam que você seja a vitrine deles; e por causa disso, Sharon podia agora se dar ao luxo de se vestir melhor e ainda contar com a ajuda de estilistas. –Eu já estou mal acostumada- pensou Sharon.

Flynn por sua vez, que já era elegante antes mesmo de ser celebridade, agora estava mais charmoso que nunca no seu terno Victor Hugo*.

Olá! Sejam bem vindos ao Little Heart, eu sou a enfermeira Nancy e vou guiar vocês pelas as alas do hospital. Hoje nós estamos fazendo um evento para arrecadar fundos para o hospital e algumas crianças vão participar de um show de talentos, eu vou levá-los ao nosso auditório central onde as crianças estão todas reunidas.

Boa tarde crianças! – Disse a enfermeira Nancy.

Bom tardeeee! – Todas responderam em coro.

Hoje temos a visita de uma dupla muito especial, vocês já devem ter visto eles na TV.

Vocês sabem quem são eles? –Disse Nancy apontando para Andy e Sharon que sorriam.

Eles são da polícia! Quando eu crescer vou ser da polícia também, e vou ter um carro que faz aquele barulho engraçado!– Disse o menininho careca portador de câncer.

Isso mesmo eles são da polícia! E eles trabalham para nos proteger dos homens maus e ajudar na segurança da cidade. Não é legal? – Disse Nancy.

As meninas podem ser da policia também? Perguntou a menininha loirinha com a perna engessada.

-Pode? tia Sharon? Perguntou a enfermeira Nancy.

Claro que podem! As meninas podem ser o que elas quiserem ser! E quer saber de um segredo? As meninas podem ate mandar nos meninos no trabalho?

Isso é verdade! Ela manda em mim no trabalho! – Disse Flynn sorrindo e apontando para Sharon.

Sharon balançou a cabeça sorrindo.

Certo, ainda temos tempo para mais duas perguntas, quem quer perguntar mais alguma coisa para o tio Andy e a tia Sharon?

-Eu quero! Disse o menino na cadeira de rodas, que aparentava ter uns 13 anos.

-Sim, Luke, pra quem você quer perguntar?

-Para Sharon.

-Sharon, você tem namorado? –perguntou ele sorrindo.

As crianças todas sorriram e cochichavam uma com as outras.

Sharon abriu um sorriso e respondeu a pergunta com bom humor.

-Não. Luke, eu não tenho.

Todos sorriram.

-Ora, ora, temos um pequeno Don Juan aqui, toca aqui garoto. – Disse Flynn estendendo a mão para o menino.

Okay, agora a tia Sharon e o tio Andy vão sentar-se ali na mesa julgadora para o nosso Festival de Talentos e depois tem gincana na Sala de jogos!

Andy e Sharon sentaram-se, aguardando o show de talentos começar, enquanto os candidatos se preparavam, Sharon e Andy posavam para fotos com as crianças e seus respectivos pais.

Uma a uma as crianças se apresentaram no palco, umas leram poesias, outras cantaram, algumas dançaram. Andy e Sharon nunca se divertiram tanto, depois mais brincadeiras na sala de jogos. Andy fez a festa com os meninos brincando no ping pong e vídeo game; enquanto Sharon tinha tranças feitas no cabelo pelas as meninas, elas fizeram muitas pulseiras e brincaram de casinha debaixo da mesa. Foi uma tarde cansativa, mas muito divertida.

Enquanto Sharon brincava com as meninas, Andy não podia tirar os olhos dela, ela realmente tinha jeito com crianças, com certeza ser mãe era um dom que Sharon possuía. Alguma coisa estava mudando, Andy podia sentir que a cada minuto que passava próximo de Sharon, era diferente, eles estavam ali se divertindo sem a pressão do trabalho, sem crimes, sem estresses. Ele só desejava vê-la sorrindo todos os dias assim como este.

No final todas as crianças queriam abraçá-los enquanto eles eram filmados e fotografados.

Eles ainda tiveram tempo de gravar um vídeo no evento pedindo doações para o hospital Infantil.

No fim da tarde, eles se despediram de todos e entraram na limusine, o dia ainda não tinha acabado, precisavam se arrumar para o jantar como prefeito á noite.

Enquanto estavam sentados na limusine, Flynn e Raydor começaram a conversar.

Eu confesso que estou gostando desse dia; logo no início quando Beth apareceu no escritório, eu achava que seria um saco sabe? Mas acho que estou começando a entender que podemos tirar proveito de toda essa coisa de celebridade e influenciar as pessoas. É como ser agraciado com um super poder e usar isso para ajudar a humanidade de alguma forma– Disse Sharon reflexiva.

Eu concordo com você, e estava pensando a mesma coisa. Não tem como vir em um ambiente desses, onde tem tantas crianças que precisam de ajuda e não se sentir emocionado; estar aqui me fez lembrar o quanta sorte temos de ter saúde... Olha só essas crianças, elas estão doentes, algumas até com doenças terminais, mas você vê nos olhos delas a inocência, a pureza de ser criança, de não se preocupar com amanhã e se divertir com o que se tem hoje. Acho que depois de tantos anos trabalhando na polícia, eu me acostumei a ver rostos culpados todo o tempo, que me esqueci que o mundo não é feito apenas de maldade e culpa, mas há muita pureza também. E eu só quero poder ajudar e usar essa oportunidade da maneira correta. –Disse Flynn tão emocionado que nem percebeu quando uma gotinha tímida de lágrima rolou no seu rosto.

Sharon ouviu as palavras lindas que saiam da boca de Andy e não podia imaginar na pessoa que estava ali do seu lado, ela nunca havia notado o quanto Flynn podia ser mais do que o paquerador e o policial cheio de sarcasmo; ela percebeu um tom triste em sua voz. Sharon sabia pouco sobre a vida de Flynn, mas sabia o suficiente, até porque quando ainda trabalhava na Internal Affairs precisou investigar seu passado quando ele foi atacado na saída do AA. Sharon sabia que crianças mexiam com seu coração devido a mágoa que ele tinha da ex-esposa que levou seus filhos para longe, e a culpa que ele carregava pelo seu histórico como alcoólatra. Passar o dia inteiro ao lado dele foi mais fácil do que ela imaginava, e o dia ainda não tinha terminado.

**Capítulo 8**

Beth certificou-se de que Andy e Sharon recebessem toda a assessoria de roupa, cabelo e maquiagem para o jantar com o prefeito.

Beth disse que não havia tempo para eles irem em casa, então reservou dois quartos de hotel para que eles pudessem tomar banho e se arrumar, Beth era uma assessora eficaz, providenciou cabeleireiro, maquiagem, roupas. Andy e Flynn se arrumaram por lá mesmo, enquanto seu cabelo era escovado. Sharon resolveu ligar para Rusty.

_Sharon: - Alô, Rusty. Querido, está tudo bem? O tenente Provenza foi buscá-lo na escola?_

_Rusty: Sim, eu já estou em casa. Sharon, não se preocupe eu fiz spagetti para o jantar. Que horas você chega esta em casa?_

_Sharon: Acho que não passa das 23 horas, eu não sei... Porque a pergunta? Você não está pensando em dar uma festa aí na minha ausência hein?_

_Rusty: Não, não é isso. Só estou sentindo sua falta e além do mais hoje vai passar roda da fortuna e não é legal assistir sozinho._

_Sharon: Ahhh! Eu não me lembrava que era hoje. Também estou com saudades suas, não apronte nada na minha ausência viu. Bjo eu tenho que ir._

_Rusty: Está tudo bem, divirta-se. Bjo._

Está tudo bem em casa? – perguntou Flynn. Já devidamente vestido no seu Smokin* preto – atravessando a porta do quarto de Sharon, enquanto ela era devidamente maquiada.

Sim, só estou com saudades do Rusty. Sei que parece besteira, só estou a algumas horas sem vê-lo mas é que eu ando mal acostumada –Respondeu ela.

Mal acostumada como?- Perguntou Flynn.

Sabe depois que meus filhos cresceram e foram para a faculdade eu sofri com ausência deles, mas me joguei de cabeça no trabalho e me acostumei a viver só, agora Rusty chegou na minha vida de maneira inesperada que eu já me esqueci como era viver só, sabe morar sozinha? -Disse Sharon.

-Okay, tudo pronto! Agora só falta vestir o vestido- Disse a maquiadora.

Sharon se levantou para se olhar no espelho, enquanto via sua imagem refletida pode ver Flynn a observando também. Ele se aproximou dela, e sussurrou baixinho: Você é linda, Captain.

Ela corou, sorrindo timidamente, respondeu sem tirar os olhos do espelho. Obrigada, Andy.

Ele apenas sorriu de volta.

Ele se retirou do quarto e ficou no saguão do hotel esperando que ela terminasse de se arrumar. Não demorou muito, ela desceu as escadas com um vestido de gala vermelho, ela parecia aquelas atrizes lindas em dia de premiação do Oscar.

A cena dela linda descendo as escadas era tão clichê quanto parecia nos filmes românticos, mas Andy não se importou porque estava presenciando tudo aquilo na vida real; todas aquelas emoções, aquelas cenas em câmera lenta, o coração batendo forte, agora não era apenas mais uma simples atração, era algo mais forte. Antes Flynn não poderia sentir o que estava sentindo, porque nunca havia passado um dia inteiro com Sharon Raydor além do ambiente policial, esse dia estava sendo perfeito. Como eu não pude notar o quanto especial Sharon é? Oh boy! Então é verdade eu estou apaixonado por Sharon Raydor, amante das regras e minha nova chefe. Oh man! Eu estou tão ferrado! De todas as mulheres do mundo porque ela? –Pensou Flynn.

Ela desceu e ele cavalheiro como sempre, estendeu a mão para ela descer o último degrau. Ela sorriu.

Eles caminharam de braços dados até a limusine que os aguardava na frente do hotel e os levaria ao jantar. Eles permaneceram em silêncio na maior parte do trajeto, apenas trocaram alguns olhares, até Sharon quebrar o silêncio.

O que você tem Andy? Algo o incomoda? Está nervoso? - perguntou Sharon.

Não, não é nada Sharon. É só isso tudo sabe..é estranho..-respondeu Flynn.

Você tem razão, é estranho. É errado eu me sentir mais confortável em uma crime scene que ir em um ambiente cheio de políticos, empresários, celebridades como esse? –Disse Sharon.

Não se torture com isso. Eu a entendo perfeitamente, estamos no mesmo barco. – disse Flynn.

O carro parou. O motorista anunciou a chegada no local. Flynn desceu primeiro, estendeu a mão e ajudou Sharon a sair, e ofereceu o braço a ela. Eles caminharam de braços dados até a porta do salão de festas.

Sejam bem vindos, vou acompanhá-los até a mesa do prefeito –Disse a moça que recepcionava os convidados.

O prefeito já estava lá e ao avistar Sharon e Andy, se levantou da mesa e os cumprimentou. – Captain... Tenente... é um prazer tê-los conosco, por favor sintam-se a vontade. Eles sentaram-se a mesa, Sharon deu uma olhada em volta e todos olhavam pra ela e Flynn, alguns tiravam fotos e outros cochichavam.

- Eu gostaria de parabenizá-los pela a ação na Escola outro dia, eu liguei para o Chefe Taylor pedindo que vocês viessem aqui porque gostaria de conhecê-los pessoalmente, e além do mais meu filho é muito fã de vocês. Venha cá James... Disse o prefeito chamando o filho.

O menino devia ter uns 12 anos e se aproximou timidamente.

Capain.. Tenente.. Esse é meu filho James e imaginem o que ele quer ser quando crescer?

-Eu aposto que é Policial! Prazer em conhecê-lo James.- Respondeu Flynn cumprimentado-o.

-Olá, James! - Sharon estendeu a mão o cumprimentado.

-Olá! respondeu o garoto timidamente.

Sabe, é isso que eu gosto em vocês dois, há algo muito especial no trabalho da polícia, e isso eu quero resgatar; essa proximidade policia e comunidade, ver meu filho inspirado a ser um policial me deu uma ideia de começar uma campanha dentro da policia que envolva ainda mais nossos oficiais em projetos sociais. Meu pai era policial, e eu sempre quis ser como ele, mas a vida acabou me levando a carreira política. Mas os meus planos para vocês dois, é que sejam os rostos dessa campanha, vocês conseguiram algo que há muito tempo estava perdido: O respeito e a admiração da comunidade pelo os homens de farda. Vocês podem fazer isso?– Disse o prefeito entusiasmado.

As fala do prefeito parecia mais um discurso político, mas tudo bem, eu não tenho escolha mesmo, quem só eu para dizer não para o prefeito? Além do mais, é uma boa causa-pensou Andy Flynn.

-Okay, Mr. Prefeito, eu topo. –disse Flynn.

-Por mim, tudo bem. Disse Raydor sem muita escolha.

Sharon e Andy cumprimentaram muitas pessoas, e responderam muitas perguntas, o prefeito fazia questão de apresentá-los a todos que chegavam, eles coversaram com todos, jantaram e trocam olhares durante toda a festa.

Chegou a hora da valsa, o salão de dança estava preparado, de par em par os casais se encaminhavam para a pista de dança, o prefeito se aproximou de sua esposa estendendo a mão e a conduzindo para dançar.

Andy olhou para Sharon, mas antes que pudesse pensar em chamá-la para dançar, Charles James Sheffer, um milionário do ramo da indústria cinematográfica, aproximou-se de Sharon.

-A senhorita me dá a honra dessa dança. – Disse ele em tom galatenador estendendo a mão.

Charles tinha seus quarenta e poucos anos, era viúvo há dois anos, sua esposa havia falecido de câncer; ele tinha uma única filha Katherine que estudava em Nova York e vinha visitar o pai apenas nos feriados. Charles era americano, mais filho de ingleses, ele era alto e tinha uma bela postura, seus cabelos eram pretos, mas um tanto grisalhos devido à idade, ele tinha toda a elegância de um nativo inglês, e Sharon não havia percebido, mas ele não havia tirado os olhos dela durante toda a festa e quando a oportunidade apareceu, ele não pensou duas vezes em chamá-la para dançar.

Agora aquele homem lindo que parecia um Keanu Rives da meia idade estava ali parado a sua frente a convidando para dançar.

Ela sorriu, e automaticamente estendeu a mão. Enquanto era conduzida até a pista de dança ela lembrou-se de Andy, e o coração apertou. "Mas é só uma dança...só isso" – pensou ela.

A música tocava ao fundo, Charles segurava firme pela cintura de Sharon e a conduzia elegantemente no ritmo da valsa, Sharon logo percebeu que ele era um dançarino impecável, ela ficou em silencio e deixou que ele começasse algum assunto, e logo ele rompeu o silêncio, Sharon, meu nome é Charles James Sheffer, será que você me permitiria conhecê-la melhor? Desculpe-me minha objetividade, é que eu não consegui tirar os olhos de você a noite toda, por favor, não me julgue pela a minha impulsividade, eu não costumo fazer isso, tudo o que eu peço é um jantar e só. – Ele sorriu, fitando-a. - Sharon, você gostaria de jantar comigo sábado à noite?

Sharon estava hipnotizada por ele, ela nunca havia sido abordada daquela maneira, era excitante como naqueles filmes românticos, onde o Mr. Perfeito aparece. Não fazia nem meia hora que ela havia o conhecido, mas uma coisa era certa, ele tinha conseguido chamar a sua atenção.

Ela fez uma cara de pensativa e ele disse: - Você não precisa me responder agora, eu posso ligar para você outro dia. Se você me permite. Ela sorriu e perguntou: - Você tem meu número? –Pra falar a verdade, tenho sim. – Como conseguiu? perguntou ela. – Ser amigo do prefeito tem suas vantagens- respondeu ele com um sorriso encantador. A música terminou e outra música começou a tocar. Nesse momento, Flynn se aproximou dos dois e tocando no ombro de Charles, disse: Será que eu poderia dançar com a senhorita dessa vez? Charles sorrindo e um tanto intimidado respondeu: mas é claro, e antes de entregar a mão de Sharon a ele disse: Eu espero ansiosamente pela a sua resposta Sharon. Andy ao ver a cena quase não conseguiu controlar a raiva que estava sentindo, ele pensou consigo mesmo: "Não acredito que ela vai cair nessa dessa cara aí!". Mas disfarçou o ciúme, olhou no fundo dos olhos de Sharon e disse me concede o prazer dessa dança? – Sharon corou e respondeu: Mas é claro, tenente.

Andy a segurou pela a cintura, enquanto a música tocava:

_She..._

Andy definitivamente não era um pé de valsa como Charles, mas ele sabia como tomar uma mulher nos braços, Sharon não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada a não ser em cada momento que o corpo deles entrava em contato, mãos com mãos encaixavam perfeitamente, a mão dele ao redor da sua cintura, muita química rolava ali; Andy não era pomposo mais exalava masculinidade que a atraia cada vez mais a ele. Ele sorriu e finalmente perguntou: - Qual é a daquele cara? Sharon sorriu timidamente. – Eu não sei, acabei de conhecê-lo, ele é um tanto confiante. – Se sentir-se incomodada, pode deixar comigo. Disse Andy. Sharon abriu uma gargalhada, e respondeu: - Andy, isso não será necessário.

Era a primeira vez que Flynn a havia visto sorrindo tão espontaneamente, o coração dele começou a bater forte. Meu Deus como ela era linda; de pensar que um dia eu odiei essa mulher! –Pensou Andy e antes que ele se tocasse aquilo que era pra ser apenas um pensamento, tornaram-se palavras que saíram automaticamente da sua boca. – Como você é linda, Sharon. Disse ele fitando-a profundamente enquanto a música tocava.

_She..._

Ela corou, e disse um obrigado tímido. A música parou e antes que Charles pudesse se aproximar de novo de Sharon, Andy apressou-se e perguntou de Sharon: - Será que podia me fazer companhia na sacada do prédio? Eu pego as bebidas.

-Tudo bem, eu acho que preciso pegar um pouco de ar mesmo. Respondeu Sharon.

- Okay, porque não me espera lá enquanto eu pego as bebidas.

Andy apressou-se para pegar as bebidas, enquanto Sharon se dirigia a sacada do prédio. Charles acenou do outro lado da sala, e Sharon apenas sorriu acenando com a cabeça.

Charles não ousou se aproximar de Sharon o resto da noite e deixou o caminho livre para Andy, mas aquilo não era o fim..Charles estava apenas começando. Ele não desistiria de Sharon facilmente e já fazia planos.

Sharon fez conforme o combinado e esperou Andy na sacada do prédio, não demorou muito e ele apareceu sorridente com dois copos de bebida nas mãos, na verdade era apenas um com vinho o preferido de Sharon, e outro pra ele uma soda, Andy era um ex alcoólatra livre de bebidas há mais de 5 anos, como ele mesmo tinha orgulho de dizer.

-Prontinho. Disse ele entregando a taça para ela.

Ela agradeceu e dando um gole perguntou: Andy se incomoda se eu fizer uma pergunta pessoal?

-Vai em frente! Respondeu Flynn.

- Há quanto tempo está sóbrio?

-Ah, essa é fácil, eu estou exatamente sóbrio há 15 anos, 20 dias e 12 horas e 45 minutos disse ele olhando o relógio.

-Foi muito difícil? Perguntou Sharon

-Sim, apesar de todos esses anos eu preciso estar vigilante. É claro que hoje eu me sinto forte o suficiente para vê-la tomando vinho e me contentar com minha soda gelada. Disse Flynn levantando o copo.

-Eu fico muito feliz que tenha conseguido encontrar o caminho de volta, nem todos tem a mesma sorte – disse Sharon.

- É sim.. mas sabe eu ainda sofro as consequências do meu erro, eu não tenho contato suficiente com meus filhos, eles não tem confiança total em mim, também.. passaram boa parte da infância deles com a mãe, e por conta do trabalho eu passava boa parte do tempo fora e quando estava em casa em vez de aproveitar meu tempo com eles eu apenas bebia. Foram dias difíceis da qual eu não tenho orgulho nenhum –Disse Flynn profundamente emocionado.

-Eu sinto muito, Andy.

-Por favor, não sinta, eu errei e o preço que pago é justo. Ele respirou fundo tentando esconder a emoção.

A festa estava no fim, e os convidados já estavam de saída, Sharon e Andy se despediram de todos e se dirigiam a limusine que os aguardava para levá-los a suas respectivas casas.

Dentro da limusine Sharon boceja com visíveis sinais de cansaço.

-Que dia hein!? Disse Andy rompendo o silêncio.

-Que dia mesmo! Eu estou morta de cansada só quero dormir. Disse Sharon.

O sentimento é mútuo respondeu Flynn sorrindo.

- Pronto- Disse o motorista da limusine.

-Até a amanhã, Sharon. Boa Noite- Disse Flynn.

-Boa Noite, Andy.

Sharon entrou em casa e Rusty já estava dormindo, ela estava tão cansada mais com tanta vontade de vê-lo, afinal tinha passado o dia todo só se comunicando com ele por telefone, mas ele já estava dormindo e ela não queria incomodá-lo.

Ela entrou para o seu quarto tirou o vestido, retirou a maquiagem tomou banho, escovou os dentes e colocou um pijama lilás de seda e se jogou na cama e se entregou ao sono.

**Outro dia!**

Acordou com o barulho de panelas batendo na cozinha.

-Rusty – sussurrou sozinha enquanto abria os olhos.

Depois de fazer seus afazeres matinais, tomar banho, escovar os dentes...Sharon passou direto para a cozinha e como sempre seu café já estava na mesa.

-Bom dia Rusty! Disse ela abrindo um largo sorriso.

-Bom dia Celebridade. Respondeu Sharon fazendo piadinha com a fama repentina de Raydor.

-Então, mais um dia de entrevistas, visitas e pose para as fotos? – Perguntou Rusty.

-É sim. Respondeu Sharon com nem uma empolgação na voz.

-O que foi Sharon? Achei que estivesse gostando dessa atenção toda, quero dizer quem não gosta? Eu ia adorar!

-Não é isso Rusty, é que eu sinto falta de estar trabalhando de verdade, é legal sabe ser reconhecido, mas acho que já está passando da hora das coisas voltarem ao normal, além do mais você sabe que não gosto de ficar longe de casa. Eu sinto falta de chegar do trabalho e ficar aqui com você assistindo roda da fortuna. Essas coisas que parecem bobas, mas que fazem todo o sentido..sabe..

TrrrrTrrrrrrr

O vibra call do Iphone deu sinal, Sharon olhou e viu que era um sms de Andy: "Sharon, a carruagem chegou: O motorista da limusine já me pegou e estamos te aguardando aqui na frente.".

Sharon se aproximou da janela e viu que a limusine já estacionada na frente do seu apartamento.

-ótimo. A cavalaria chegou. Preciso ir.

Sharon abriu a porta da sua casa e bem frente Flynn já esperava do lado de fora da limusine.

-Bom dia, madame disse ele sorrindo e abrindo a porta do carro.

-Bom dia, Andy. Eu pensei que o trabalho de abri a porta fosse do motorista. Disse Sharon surpresa.

-Na verdade é eu quis dar uma folga pra ele e pedir pra ter a honra de abrir a porta para você. Disse ele sorrindo.

-Meu Deus Andy! O que você quer de mim? Disse Sharon em tom de Ironia.

-Eu achei que as mulheres gostavam disso.

-Você tem razão, nós gostamos. Disse ela sorrindo.

_**Trrrr Trrr**_ o Iphone de Sharon vibrou, ela prontamente atendeu.

_-Raydor._

_-Olá Sharon tudo bem?_

_-Tudo. Desculpe-me quem é? Não reconheci o número._

_-Sou o Charles Sheffer, acredito que nos conhecemos no jantar do Prefeito._

_-Charles desculpe-me eu não tenho seu número na agenda do celular._

_-Está tudo bem, Sharon. Estou ligando para convidá-la formalmente para a Abertura da Semana de Artes na Galeria do Centro, será hoje ás 19:30 e não se preocupe já comuniquei sua assessora Beth, ela gostou do convite e concordou que seria ótimo para você e seu tenente aparecerem por lá._

_-Charles, obrigada pelo o convite ficarei honrada em prestigiar._

_-E aproveitando o ensejo, gostaria de saber se aceitaria ser minha companhia no jantar logo após o evento entre os organizadores e patrocinadores?_

_-Eu adoraria. –Disse Sharon sem pensar duas vezes._

Ela ainda não tinha uma opinião formada a respeito de Charles a não ser a boa impressão que o mesmo causou a ela no jantar; ele era lindo e refinados era como aqueles verdadeiros príncipes de conto de fadas.

- Mal posso esperar para vê-la Sharon Raydor. – Disse ele se despedindo e desligando o telefone.

Ela nem percebeu quando um sorriso se formou no canto dos seus lábios. Imediatamente seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela a voz de Andy.

-Sharon?

-Desculpe-me Andy. Eu me distraí.

Andy como um bom policial em anos de experiência na arte da percepção, logo notou que era Charles no telefone com Sharon, ele sentiu algo que nunca havia realmente sentido em anos: Um ciúme devastador. A primeira coisa que passou pela a cabeça foi: _Oh Andy você está completamente ferrado se começar a se apaixonar pela sua chefe! _Ele suspirou fundo e ficou em silêncio durante todo o trajeto.

Sharon percebeu Andy pensativo, mas não tinha ideia do que poderia ser então pensou consigo mesma: Ele só deve estar entediado com todo esse circo de entrevistas e eventos dessa semana. Ela então decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

Ele estava com o queixo apoiado na mão e olhando pela a janela do carro pensativo.

-Andy? Algo o incomoda?

-É um pouco, mas está tudo bem. acho que só estou mais introvertido esses dias..sabe você passa anos trabalhando freneticamente todos os dias e quando finalmente você pára, você sente falta...parece estranho o que vou dizer agora mas..eu gostaria de ter um crime para resolver agora mesmo!

-Eu sei. E entendo perfeitamente, é claro que se Brenda Leigh estivesse aqui e agora essa altura ela já teria dado um jeito de sabotar todo esse plano de mídia criado pelo o Chefe Taylor, e é isso que eu sempre vou admirar na Brenda. Na verdade eu a invejo, porque eu sempre fui obediente às regras e sempre deixei que os outros acima de mim ditassem o que queriam e eu apenas obedeço sem me opor, sem lutar. Como agora, indo a caminho de mais uma entrevista idiota nesse circo que Taylor e o Prefeito armaram.

Não se torture Sharon, seja o que você é. Seu trabalho é manter as pessoas honestas, e por mais que seja difícil para mim admitir, a verdade é que há muita honra em quem segue as regras. – Disse Flynn.

Obrigada, Andy – respondeu Sharon.

**Estúdio LATV.**

Elizabeth esperava impacientemente na entrada do estúdio a chegada de Flynn e Raydor. Finalmente ela avistou a limusine parando e logo se apressou para encontrá-los, ela estava um tanto preocupada já que essa era a primeira entrevista dos dois e ela queria se certificar de que tudo ocorreria bem e que eles não falariam nenhuma bobagem que pudesse refletir no Prefeito ou no Departamento de Policia.

Queridinhos aí estão vocês! Disse ela abrindo os braços. A entrevista só será gravada daqui a duas horas o que no deixa um tempo para arrumar roupa, cabelo e maquiagem! Mas antes eu gostaria de discutir algumas coisinhas com vocês para alertá-los o quanto essa entrevista é importante para nós. Vamos! Vamos – Disse Beth com sua voz aguda estridente.

No momento que Beth virou de costas, Andy não pode se conteve e revirando os olhos cutucou Sharon e sussurrou – "Quando ela diz nós, ela quer dizer importante para o prefeito! "

Sharon apenas sorriu, concordando com Andy.

**Uma hora depois**

**No AR.**

**Kate Spring Talk Show.**

Anteontem presenciamos a ação corajosa de depois policiais que com sua atitude heroica conseguiram salvar uma professora e todos os alunos da Escola Catolica St. Joseph. Estamos aqui com a Capitã Sharon Raydor e o Tenente Andt Flynn, conversaremos com eles a respeito do ocorrido. Recebam esses dois heróis americanos – Anunciou a entrada dos policiais a apresentadora esguia alta e olhos profundos azuis.

Sharon entrou um tanto tímida acompanhada de Andy, ela usava um vestido azul marinho acima dos joelhos com mangas curtas e salto alto, ela estava linda, enquanto Andy estava elegante com seu terno preto. Andy acenou para a plateia e os dois sentaram no sofá para serem entrevistados.

Apresentadora: Olá! Tudo bem com vocês?

Sharon: Tudo ótimo!

Andy: Tudo certo!

Apresentadora: Como tem sido esses dias para vocês, depois do ocorrido na Escola? Muita coisa mudou? Vamos começar por você Sharon.

Sharon: Sim, muita coisa definitivamente mudou no sentido dessa atenção toda voltada a nós, para mim particularmente é um tanto estranho,sou uma pessoa reservada e é estranho sair de casa para trabalhar e de repente se abordada por muitas pessoas na rua não estou acostumada com essas coisas. Disse ela sorrindo.

Apresentadora: E você Andy?

Andy: O mesmo, as coisas andam meio complicadas para sair de casa agora, você sabe com a imprensa , as pessoas, as ladys.. não que eu tenha nada do que reclamar.. você sabe..

A plateia caiu na gargalhada ao conhecer pela a primeira vez o sarcasmo de Flynn.

Apresentadora: Quanto à ação de vocês na Escola? Ela foi pensada?

Sharon: Na verdade não, eu estava lá para a Reunião do pais.. e então tudo aconteceu muito rápido, o tenente Flynn foi até lá para pegar minha assinatura para uns documentos e quando vimos a situação que se formara a única coisa que podíamos fazer era agir. Você sabe, nós policiais recebemos treinos, mas nunca é como imaginamos, nessa hora você só pode confiar nos seus extintos e treinamento e desejar que no final tudo ocorra bem, e para nossa sorte tudo ocorreu bem. Mas é o nosso trabalho e tenho certeza de que qualquer policial em nosso lugar não pensaria duas vezes.

Apresentadora: E nós só podemos agradecê-los por isso. É um privilégio esse país dispor de profissionais comprometidos com o trabalho como vocês.

A plateia aplaude, encantada com os dois.

Apresentadora: E você Andy? Sentiu medo ?

Andy: Nessa profissão você precisa enganar o medo por muitas vezes; eu pessoalmente, não sinto medo de colocar minha vida na linha, mas confesso que quando há reféns envolvidos ou no caso um colega de trabalho você pensa duas vezes antes de tomar uma decisão.

Apresentadora: É verdade que você dois não se davam bem antes?

Andy sorrindo levantou a mão.

Apresentadora: Então é verdade tenente Flynn?

Andy: A verdade é que nós não nos conhecemos nas melhores circunstâncias, antes da Capitã aqui ser minha chefe, eu tinha outra chefe. Porque você sabe.. eu amo ser mandado por mulheres...

_A plateia caiu na gargalhada._

Andy: Então como eu dizia.. Sharon era é da Internal Affairs e você sabe o que isso significa para a maioria dos policiais..e naquela época nosso time estava passando por uma situação difícil e você sabe.. nós tinhamos um carinho especial pela a nossa chefe Brenda Leigh e a presença da Sharon no meio dessa situação meio que, nos fez sentirmos ameaçados, eu acho que fui ríspido com ela por muitas vezes, foi uma experiência estressante mas, sabe..isso são águas passadas.

Apresentadora: E você sabia que era tão odiada assim, Sharon?

Sharon : Eu acho que tudo ficou muito claro quando certo tempo atrás, eu vi um certo desenho de uma bruxa desenhada com a legenda _"Capitain Darth Raydor "_ no quadro branco que funciona como nosso mural de investigação. –Disse Sharon sorrindo.

Andy: Oh não! Então você chegou a ver o desenho?

A plateia caiu na gargalhada!

Sharon: Tudo bem! Eu até achei criativo na época! Sem ressentimentos! I was kinda a bitch that time.

Andy ficou tão vermelho que todo mundo pode perceber o quanto ele estava envergonhado.

Apresentadora: É isso aí gente, agradecemos a visita desses dois corajosos policiais ao nosso programa e logo mais no próximo bloco teremos uma receita especial de bolos com chefe Budd.

_**Break**_

Foi um prazer recebê-los, é incrível como vocês dois tem uma presença poderosa, o público simplesmente ama vocês dois. Obrigada por aceitarem o convite. – Disse Katie.

O prazer foi nosso – respondeu Sharon.

Andy balançou a cabeça concordando e sorriu.

Elizabeth logo se apressou para encontrá-los, e entusiasmada disse: Eu adorei! O público adorou! Vocês são sucesso! Agora vamos se apressar que ainda temos mais umas entrevistas para dar.

Olha só a minha cara de te entusiasmo! – Disse Andy para Sharon, quando Beth virou de costas.

Sharon sorriu.

E foi assim a manhã inteira, Sharon e Andy deram trocentas* entrevistas e finalmente chegou a hora do almoço.

Queridinhos, vocês estão indo muito bem! Essa tarde vou dar uma folga para os dois para se recomporem e se arrumarem no hotel, porque hoje a noite iremos para a Abertura da Semana de Artes na Galeria do Centro, convite especial do handsome do Charles Sheffer e a propósito Sharon, ele não para de falar de você. Vocês dois podem almoçar sem mim. Enjoy your meal! nós vemos mais tarde. – Disse Elizabeth se despedindo.

Quando Andy ouviu o nome de Charles sentiu algo que nunca tinha sentido antes, era uma mistura de raiva e dor.. um sentimento estranho.. Era ciúmes!

Como ele odiava aquele cara! Sharon não podia estar caindo no papo dele..Um sentimento de desespero começou a tomar conta de Andy, logo agora que ele estava começando a prestar mais atenção a Sharon e então esse cara aparece! Ele queria desesperadamente abrir seu coração, mas ao mesmo tempo ele temia a reação dela, era complicado demais..ela era a sua chefe, e eles trabalhavam juntos! Ainda tinha aquela coisa.. Sharon ama regras! Será que passaria por elas? Quem era ele para pedir que ela passasse por todas regras para simplesmente ficarem juntos!? Será que ela aceitaria? Será que ela sentia o mesmo por ele? Ele não podia dizer... uma onda de dúvidas invadiam os pensamentos de Andy que ele nem percebeu que estava sentado a mesa olhando em direção a porta do restaurante como se tivesse hipnotizado.

Hello! Terra chamando Andy! Você está aqui? – Disse Sharon acenando com a mão em frente aos olhos de Andy que voltou a si.

-Desculpa Sharon! Eu estava pensando. – Respondeu Andy.

-Esse pensamento foi longo! Você ficou encarando a porta por quase um minuto! – Disse Sharon.

-Sharon, você gostaria de almoçar uma comida de verdade?

-Como? Onde? Nós acabamos de chegar aqui nesse restaurante!

-É que eu conheço esse lugar lá tem uma boa massa italiana! Gostaria de ir comigo lá?

-Eu adoro massa! . Mas agora?

-Sim agora. Você viria comigo?

-Sim. Porque não? – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Então vamos! Disse ele estendendo a mão para ela.

Ela sem pensar duas vezes estendeu a mão para ele, e chegaram até a limusine estacionada.

Andy gentilmente pediu para que o motorista os levasse ao restaurante Mamma mia.

Depois de alguns minutos o motorista parou na porta do restaurante simples, mas muito estiloso.

Andy desceu primeiro e dispensou o motorista quando este foi abrir a porta para Sharon e pediu que ele mesmo o fizesse, Andy abriu a porta do carro e Sharon desceu.

Seja bem vinda ao Restaurante Mama mia a melhor comida italiana da cidade de Los Angeles -Disse Andy sorrindo.

Que lugar aconchegante! Disse Sharon adentrando o restaurante, ela pode notar as várias fotos de famílias penduradas na parede, e uma foto do Papa.

Ora! Ora! Veja só quem me aparece aqui e ainda acompanhado de uma linda mulher em uma limusine? Se não é o pequeno Andy!? – Disse o garçon.

-Sharon, quero que conheça meu primo mais velho Frank de Biagio. Meus tios são os donos desse restaurante!

-Prazer em conhecê-lo Frank!

- O prazer que é todo meu Madame. Disse Frank.

- Mama veja quem está aqui! o pequeno Andy!

- Oh! Que felicidade meu sobrinho! Faz uns anos que não vem aqui! - A mulher idosa se aproximou e o abraçou fortemente.

-Sharon, essa é minha tia Francesca. A melhor cozinheira da família!

- É um prazer conhecê-la Sharon, você deve ser especial. Andy nunca trouxe ninguém aqui antes, nem mesmo um amigo.

-Tia! Você está me envergonhando! – Disse Andy sorrindo.

- É um prazer conhecê-la também Francesca. – respondeu Sharon.

Vamos sentar? Andy puxou a cadeira para Sharon sentar-se a mesa.

-Aqui é um lugar adorável! Obrigada Andy por me trazer aqui.

-De nada! E você vai amar ainda mais quando experimentar a comida!

Sharon estava vivendo um sonho, aquele Andy romântico era um lado dele que ela ainda não conhecia, ele sabia como agradar uma mulher. Sharon sabia o que estava acontecendo: Ela não tinha mais dúvidas... Estava perdidamente apaixonada por Andy Flynn, o seu tenente, seu subordinado. Seu coração estava pesado porque..eles não deviam! Não seria bom para o time. e se desse errado? Como suportar se vendo todos os dias! Tinha Charles também, mas Charles era só um cara elegante... Flynn tinha algo diferente. E ela definitivamente já tinha o seu eleito.

Eles almoçaram a melhor refeição que ela já tinha comido junto com vinho tinto, Flynn se contentou com copo de água, não podia correr o risco de beber nada alcoólico depois de tantos anos sóbrio. Depois Francesca mostrou fotos de Andy na parede quando ele era criança e contou histórias engraçadas a respeito dele. Ambos sorriram quando Francesca contou que Andy quando tinha quatro anos tinha desaparecido e sua mãe o encontrou dentro do armário da cozinha com um prato de macarrão na mão.

Depois do almoço, Francesca os convidou para sua linda casa no lado do restaurante, ela mostrou o jardim que seu falecido marido construirá para ela. Francesca contou a Sharon o quanto sentia falta do marido, enquanto Andy ajudava o primo a desfazer a mesa do almoço.

O jardim era lindo, Sharon estava sentada sozinha em um banco debaixo da sombra de uma árvore..ali naquele jardim era tão calmo e tão bonito que parecia mais uma parte da Itália no meio da frenética Los Angeles, fazia tempo que Sharon não tinha um momento assim de pura tranquilidade. Andy a avistou sentada observando as flores com olhar pensativo, ela não notou quando ele se apanhou uma flor do jardim e sentou-se perto dela.

Sharon – ele disse como suspiro.

Andy – Ela respondeu virando o rosto para ele.

Ele deu a ela a rosa que tinha apanhado no jardim.

Ela pegou a flor a cheirou e sorriu.

Sharon será que há uma chance entre nós? – Ele perguntou com o olhar tanto perdido e um tom de medo na voz.

Ela suspirou.

E ele continuou...

Se você disser que não quer, eu paro por aqui e vamos continuar sendo bons amigos e colegas de trabalho e eu prometo que nunca mais toco no assunto, não se preo...

Ela se aproximou dele e o calou com um beijo suave. O beijo durou segundos, mas foi o suficiente para ele saber.

Eu acho que isso é um sim. –Disse Andy sorrindo.

Ele levou as mãos até o rosto de Sharon acariciando e a beijou com intensidade, suas línguas se encontraram e o beijo foi mais longo que o primeiro e ela sentiu algo que há muito tempo não sentia por ninguém: desejo.

Eles sem ar separaram os lábios e ela suspirou fundo.

-Andy...

-O que foi? – perguntou ele.

-Nós estamos ferrados!

-Hell! we are! – respondeu ele.

- O que vamos fazer? – perguntou ela.

Ele a abraçou.

-Não se preocupe my captain! Nós vamos dar um jeito.

-The heart wants what the heart wants. – disse ela abraçando-o.

- Nós precisamos voltar para o hotel disse ela.

- É, precisamos. Se não a Beth fica doida se não nos ver por lá. – Disse Andy.

Eles se despediram de todos e antes que Sharon entrasse no carro. Francesa se aproximou.

-Eu estou tão feliz que Andy tenha encontrado você Sharon, ele é um bom homem. – Disse Francesca.

- Ele é. – disse Sharon sorrindo e olhando para Andy.

Eles entraram na limusine sorrindo o tempo todo.

Eles sentaram um próximo ao outro e ele a abraçou enquanto ela repousava a cabeça no seu ombro. Ficaram em silêncio uma boa parte do percurso até o hotel. Ambos estavam preocupados em como seria daquele momento para frente. Existiam muitas variáveis envolvidas.

-Eu estou aqui pensando... Disse ele

-Pensando em que? Perguntou Sharon com a cabeça repousada no ombro de Andy.

- Eu estou pensando se você ainda vai querer sair para jantar com o tal Charles... Disse ele com a cara mais sínica do mundo.

-Eu não sei ..você sabe eu tenho um namorado agora..– disse ela sorrindo.

-Namorado? Eu gostei disso. – respondeu Andy

-É o mínimo que posso fazer. já que a essa altura do nosso relacionamento só podemos nos assumir para nós mesmos não é? – disse Sharon

-É.. ..precisamos saber como vamos proceder! – Disse Andy.

Sharon começou a sorrir.

- Porque está rindo?

-Porque você respondeu exatamente como eu responderia. Disse Sharon sorrindo.

- Viu só, Shar.. o que você faz comigo!

- Eu estou surpresa...

-Surpresa? Como assim? – perguntou Andy.

-Como você pode começar o dia com uma um tipo de expectativa e terminar com outra completamente diferente!

- Você está gostando de como esse dia se tornou?

-Sim. Eu estou Andy, estou sim. – respondeu Sharon

- Ótimo! Pois se acostume, pois este é o primeiro de muitos.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e a beijou suavemente.

**Sagão do Hotel**

Fazia 3 horas 20 minutos e 32 segundos que Andy e Sharon começaram um relacionamento oficial.

Andy estava sentado no saguão do hotel olhando o relógio e esperando ansiosamente que Sharon descesse.

Ela finalmente desceu e ela estava linda com seu vestido preto com detalhes dourados.

Como você está linda Shar! – disse ele .

Que coincidência estava prestes a dizer o mesmo de você! Eu adoro você com esses ternos elegantes. Sempre gostei! – respondeu Sharon.

- Vamos? – Disse Andy estendendo o braço.

Ela se aproximou dele e os dois caminharam em direção à limusine de braços dados.

**Galeria de Arte do Centro.**

Toda a imprensa estava lá e toda a comitiva do prefeito também, era um daqueles eventos badalados onde a nata da sociedade comparecia em peso.

Charles James Sheffer estava impaciente, ele mal podia conter sua ansiedade em ver Sharon novamente.

De repente uma multidão de fotógrafos formou-se na frente da galeria e uma movimentação começou a formar-se em torno de uma limusine que acabara de chegar.

Os paparazzi gritavam e se posicionavam em busca da foto perfeita.

Andy e Sharon desceram da limusine e mal podiam caminhar até a porta. Os fotógrafos empurravam e faziam gestos. Pediam poses.

Okay! Isso parece mais uma noite de entrega do Oscar! Eu realmente não estou acreditando! – disse Sharon.

Eu confesso que é difícil manter a mente serena e ter pensamentos humildes agora! Isso é muita coisa para lhe dar. Agora eu sei por que as celebridades em sua grande maioria são pessoas egoístas. Isso aqui sobe a cabeça de qualquer um. – Disse Flynn na sua sinceridade.

Beth corria de um lado para o outro, tentando abrir passagem no meio da multidão para que Andy e Sharon pudessem chegar à porta.

Charles pode notar o circo que estava armado e imediatamente enviou seus seguranças pessoais para abrirem passagem entre os paparazzi.

Na multidão de pessoas Sharon e Andy se separaram. Sharon tentou achá-lo, mas parecia impossível com tantos fotógrafos ao seu redor.

No meio do empurra-empurra e gritaria dos fotógrafos uma mão amiga estendida.

- Venha por aqui, madame.

Sharon em apuros, não pensou duas vezes em aceitar ajudar para sair daquele aperto. Sharon com a ajuda conseguiu chegar a porta sã e salva, e então pode notar a alma caridosa que havia lhe ajudado naquele sufoco.

-Espero que esteja bem. Esses papparazis muitas vezes, não sabem a hora de parar.

-Oh! Charles! É você?! No aperto não fazia ideia de que estava me ajudando. Muito obrigada. –disse Sharon sorrindo.

-É um prazer ajudar donzelas em perigo. – Disse Charles com um sorriso de ator de novela.

-Obrigada. E eu não sei como agradecê-lo o suficiente.

-Eu faço ideia como.. Poderia ser minha acompanhante no jantar depois da exposição hoje à noite.

-Charles, eu preciso ser sincera com você.. eu geralmente não costumo desfazer compromissos..mas, algumas coisas nesse departamento mudaram..e eu não sei se minha atual companhia ficaria feliz em me ver saindo com você...me perdoe! Me perdoe se eu dei esperanças antes mas, eu não fazia ideia de que algo pudesse mudar assim, tão de repente, mas preciso ser honesta com você.

Andy estava procurando Sharon, quando pôde notá-la conversando com Charles próximo á porta. Ele sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes, mas ele precisava controlar esses impulsos. Ele então foi caminhando devagar em direção aos dois; Sharon estava de costas para ele e não percebeu sua aproximação.

Charles pode notar a aproximação de Andy e não demorou muito para que pudesse entender do que tudo realmente se tratava.

Charles engoliu seco, tentou não aparentar a raiva e a frustração que estava sentindo. E como bom cavalheiro que era se controlou.

-Confesso que estou um tanto desapontado, e sinceramente, nunca estive nessa posição antes. Você é a primeira a fazer isso comigo. Só gostaria de alertá-la como um bom amigo que tome muito cuidado com suas escolhas. – Disse Charles em um tom um de voz um tanto sombrio.

Sharon pode perceber a mudança no tom de voz de Charles e ficou um tanto assustada, mas ela bem conhecia um orgulho masculino ferido; provavelmente ele só estava frustrado. Pensou ela.

- Tomar cuidado? Porque diz isso? – Perguntou Sharon.

-Sim com as pessoas, elas podem te colocar no topo, mas pode também te colocar no chão em questão de segundos. Hoje você é aplaudido e amanhã é vaiado, acredite em mim, eu sei. De qualquer forma, foi um prazer dançar e conhecê-la naquela noite, não me arrependo de nada.

Charles se aproximou do rosto de Sharon e depositou um beijo na sua bochecha.

-Madame. – Ele retirou-se elegante em seu terno impecável

Andy gentilmente tocou as costas de Sharon, e ela então se virou.

-Você estava aí o tempo todo? –perguntou Sharon.

- Estava o tempo suficiente para ouvir ele dizer, algo que sei que a preocupa.

-Andy, o que nós vamos fazer? Eu confesso que senti medo agora.

- Medo de quê? Perguntou Andy.

- Acha que ele sabe sobre nós? Perguntou ela apreensiva.

- Talvez ele desconfie, mas não tem certeza.

-Eu não sei, até agora eu não tinha reparado.. mas senti um frio na espinha quando Charles falou sobre eu ter cuidado.

- Ele só quis assustá-la, não se preocupe... Eu o entendo. Nós homens temos problemas sérios quando se trata de uma rejeição feminina.

- Eu não sei Andy.. estou me sentindo mal.. é uma situação complicada.

-Ele vai ficar bem. Não se preocupe, ele já é bem grandinho. Você foi honesta com ele.

- Eu espero que você esteja certo...

- Hey tudo vai ficar bem. – Disse Andy olhando para os lábios de Sharon.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Sharon.

eu gostaria de beijá-la agora. Mas, não posso.

Ela imediatamente puxou o iphone da bolsa e enviou um sms.

- O que você está fazendo? – perguntou Andy.

Ele mal fechou a boca e seu iphone vibrou. Ele pegou o celular.

"_Quem disse que não pode me beijar? seja discreto. Eu vou sair primeiro.. e depois você me segue." . Corredor B perto do banheiro. Estarei esperando por você. With Love, your captain 3._

Ele olhou para ela com um sorriso nada inocente. E respondeu via sms.

"Será um prazer, Oh captain! my captain."

Duas Semanas atrás.

Em uma mansão luxuosa no bairro nobre de Los Angeles, um homem acende um cigarro; ele dá uma tragada olhando atentamente para a tela do computador. O lugar é escuro, apenas uma luz fraca do corredor ilumina o interior do seu luxuoso quarto, a parede é cheia de recortes de jornais e revistas. Manchetes em letras grandes, recortes de fotos para todos os lados. Não há mais espaço nas paredes para tantas imagens coladas. A casa é grande, mas está uma bagunça e parece que não é limpa há muito tempo, os móveis estão revirados,papéis para todos os lados.

Na tela do computador, na busca de imagens apenas um nome: "Sharon Raydor.".

Já faziam mais de 5 horas que ele estava online na internet, durante esse tempo todo ele não se levantou daquela cadeira nem para comer e nem ir ao banheiro. Ela era sua deusa, a sua musa, a sua obsessão.

Ele pacientemente respondia os e-mails de cada um dos seus seguidores online, afinal de contas ele era uma espécie de sacerdote e ali era seu templo; ninguém mais era especialista nela como ele. Ele tinha informações que ninguém mais possuía, tinha fotos exclusivas dela saindo de casa, fotos do dela chegando ao trabalho e mais importante ele tinha fotos dela saindo com seu tenente.

Ele estava desapontado, não imaginava que sua heroína podia fazer algo do tipo, quando ele se escondeu para tirar as fotos naquele dia, nem imaginava que suas lentes captariam um beijo apaixonado entre o tenente e a captain. Porque ela aceitara isso? Sharon obviamente era como uma amazona, ela não precisava de alguém fraco como Andy Flynn; Sharon precisava de alguém a sua altura alguém que realmente a amava e se importava com ela em segredo, alguém com ambição e meios para torná-la ainda mais especial.

James Finchel teve uma infância conturbada, sua mãe era condessa na Inglaterra e extremamente rica, ela tinha a classe e a elegância de uma inglesa de família nobre e seguindo os passos de tantas meninas ricas, ela casou-se muito jovem com um homem também rico e também de classe nobre, mas maníaco depressivo. Ela não o amava, mas precisava casar-se com ele por interesses impostos por sua família. O pai de James era um homem frio e nunca demonstrou interesse pelo o filho, quando James nasceu sua mãe imaginou que talvez algo mudasse que eles poderiam ter uma vida normal sem os surtos de Jacob. Mas não, ela estava enganada, e uma tragédia estava prestes a acontecer, passaram-se exatamente dez anos e James brincava no jardim da enorme mansão da sua família. Ele escutou um.. dois tiros..os empregados imediatamente correram em direção ao quarto de seus pais e encontraram..os dois corpos caídos no chão e já sem vida.

Jacob o pai de James em mais um surto psicótico, matou a esposa e se matou em seguida, deixando o pequeno James órfão no mundo.

James não tinha família além de sua tia-avó por parte de pai então quando seus pais morreram ele foi viver com ela, que já era uma senhora de meia idade e sem paciência para traquinagens de criança, pelo menos foi o que ela disse quando decidiu colocá-lo em um colégio interno. James passou grande parte da sua infância e adolescência sozinho e isolado do mundo por essa infância traumática James começou a desenvolver e criar um mundo só seu, passava horas fora de órbita lendo livros, ele se encantava com suas personagens femininas favoritas, ele amava ler romances em que existia uma forte presença feminina, personagens fortes e destemidas. Mesmo com seu pai morto ele ainda o odiava e o culpava por ter tirado dele o seu bem mais precioso :a sua amada mãe.

Devido aos traumas sofridos na infância e o histórico de loucura que tinha herdado do pai, James na fase adulta começou a desenvolver uma psicose uma obsessão sexual por mulheres que ele considerava verdadeiras amazonas. Ainda na faculdade sua colega de sala e ex-namorada Anne conseguiu uma ordem de restrição contra ele, alegando a obsessão compulsiva de James por ela e agressão.

A verdade é que James lutava contra esses impulsos todos os dias, ele tentava desesperadamente não viver em função da sua loucura, mas a cada dia a obsessão se agrava até o dia que a segunda tragédia na sua vida aconteceu.

James já tinha seus 39 anos quase quarenta, quando ele conheceu Kathy, ela era linda, tinha cabelos vermelhos e olhos profundos azuis.. Ele estava apaixonado, mas não era correspondido, pois Kathy só tinha olhos para Willian seu subordinado na empresa da família.. Mas James não se daria por vencido facilmente, ele fez de tudo ao seu alcance para conquistar Kathy, ele melhorou o seu guarda-roupa e investiu em presentes caros para dar a ela. Ele começou a segui-la todos os dias e a estudar o seu comportamento, James sabia de tudo sobre Kathy..sua cor preferida, sabia como ela dormia, sabia coisas que talvez ninguém mais soubesse. James era metódico e minucioso a cada detalhe..sua doença estava fugindo do controle, ele começou a fotografá-la escondido.. e a invadir o seu apartamento..até que um dia ele descuidado não percebeu que Kathy ainda estava no apartamento quando ela deu de cara com ele em pé abrindo sua gaveta de calcinhas..

- O que faz aqui? Você é maluco? Saia daqui agora! Perguntou ela assustada.

Ele se apavorou a princípio, mas uma fúria de raiva veio sobre ele, e quando ele deu por si, suas mãos estavam cheias de sangue, o corpo da doce Kathy estava no chão sem vida com perfurações de faca.

Ele imediatamente lavou as mãos, e saiu pela a janela da mesma forma que tinha entrado. Ele pensou rápido, pegou o telefone e ligou para a tia, dizendo que passaria uns tempos fora do país, ele ligou para uma agencia de viagens e comprou uma passagem só de ida, afinal dinheiro não era problema, James tinha o suficiente para viver confortável pelo o resto da sua vida com a herança deixada pelos os pais.

Ele apressou seus passos ao chegar ao Aeroporto para fazer o check-in, a atendente perguntou.

-Saindo de férias Senhor?

- Sim estou sim, longas férias- Disse ele com um sorriso encantador.

-Boa viagem e aproveite suas férias na ensolarada cidade dos Anjos.

James sentou-se perto da janela do avião, estava ofegante e ao mesmo tempo aliviado. Em poucas horas ele tinha arranjado tudo para ter uma nova vida e colocar aquele erro no passado. Ele gastou muito para conseguir novos documentos e uma nova identidade em tão pouco tempo.

James agora tinha uma nova vida, uma nova aparência e uma nova identidade, ele continuava sendo um milionário com a diferença de que agora ele era viúvo e tinha uma filha que o visitava nas férias. Se tinha uma coisa que James tinha aprendido na vida era que se você tiver bastante dinheiro, ninguém ousa a questionar a sua história e James era profissional em mentir, já faziam cinco anos que ele morava em Los Angeles vivendo uma vida acima de qualquer suspeita como Charles James Sheffer. Ele decidiu que deveria permanecer pelo menos com um nome da sua real identidade, assim ele nunca se esqueceria de quem ele realmente era.

E agora depois de tantos anos ele finalmente encontrou a musa dos seus sonhos..ela lembrava Kathy com seus cabelos vermelhos e olhos profundos.

Quando James viu Sharon Raydor pela a primeira vez na TV, se coração bateu mais forte trazendo seus antigos e escondidos impulsos...Ele suspirou sozinho em sua mansão luxuosa: Preciso conhecê-la.

**Capítulo 13**

Esse era o último dia dos compromissos publicitários de Andy e Sharon, e a última tarefa deles era comparecer pela a manhã no evento de caridade que visava angariar fundos para a manutenção do centro de idosos .

Naquele dia, Sharon levantou-se cedo, bem mais cedo do que de costume; ela estava sentada a mesa pensativa, enquanto levava a xícara de café à boca. Uma das preocupações de Sharon era o fato de que a partir daquele dia toda a rotina dela voltaria ao normal, o que era bom... isso significava ..nada mais de aparecer em eventos ou pousar para fotos ou ouvir a voz aguda de Beth o tempo todo. O que era ruim, é que.. algo havia mudado. Quando ela atravessasse as portas da Major Crimes, seu tenente estaria lá.. já era muito complicado misturar trabalho com vida pessoal com a presença do Rusty, e por mais que ela amasse aquele menino com todo o coração só ela sabia o peso da carga que ela carregava todos os dias.. Por um minuto ela sentiu arrependimento por ter dado abertura para que todo aquele romance estivesse acontecendo, mas o que ela poderia fazer? Ela não havia planejado aquilo, ela nunca imaginou que aquilo aconteceria.. enquanto pensava seu iphone vibrou.. ela deslizou os dedos pela a tela.. e um sorriso de abriu no canto dos seus lábios enquanto lia a mensagem de texto que dizia..

"_**Não somente eu a amo..**_

_**Mas eu posso dizer que o universo também a ama..**_

_**Mas que todas.. ela é diferente..**_

_**Eu seria um idiota se não notasse a maneira como o sol brilha mais**_

_**bonito quando seus raios refletem nos seus cabelos.."**_

_**always yours, Andy.**_

Sharon estava apaixonada e desesperada ao mesmo tempo, a verdade é que por trás daquela imagem controladora que ela se esforçava para manter; existia um ser frágil e cheios de temores.. As regras que ela tanto idolatrava só evidenciava quem Sharon realmente era.. Se você pensar bem ..viver de regras é bem mais fácil que viver sem elas..Quando você tem regras.. você não precisa pensar muito no que fazer..você só segue algo que já foi formulado por alguém talvez com mais experiência que você.. se você vive sem regras .. isso que é arriscado .. a ideia de pensar por si só, viver pela sua própria intuição não parece segura, pelo o contrário parece muito perigoso. Desde muito cedo Sharon aprendeu isso, devido a sua educação católica. Quando ela se envolveu com Jack ela nunca imaginava que seu casamento seria um fracasso, porque ela seguiu as regras..casou-se virgem com um jovem que era de boa família e que aparentemente tinha as mesmas convicções que ela..mas não deu certo.

Talvez, a vida estivesse dando mais uma chance a ela de ser feliz; tudo o que estava acontecendo entre ela e Andy era totalmente diferente do que ela havia experimentado antes, mesmo quando ela era mais nova e namorava o Jack, nunca havia sido daquela forma.. ela sempre tinha controle de tudo, mas com Andy era diferente..ela sentia que podia quebrar qualquer regra a qualquer momento, a ideia de perder o controle a aterrorizava, mas ao mesmo tempo ela não podia negar que, estar com ele era tão bom e estava lhe fazendo tão bem.

Terra chamando Sharon! Disse Rusty estalando os dedos em frente aos olhos de Sharon que olhava os raios de sol que entravam pela a janela.

-Oi! Bom dia! Disse ela interropendo seus pensamentos.

-Bom dia! Sharon, mas eu já havia lhe dito bom dia antes.. Você não ouviu?

-Me desculpe, Rusty.. eu estava tão focada nos meus pensamentos que não percebi quando você se levantou. Disse ela sorrindo.

-Problemas?

-Problemas?! Perguntou ela.

-Sim, porque você parecia tão compenetrada nos seus pensamentos que eu imagino que esteja preocupada com algo.. algum problema no trabalho? Eu imagino como esses dias tem sido estressantes com toda esse circo de publicidade montado pelo o Chefe Taylor..

-Oh! Sim! Sim! Isso também.. mas não se preocupe eu tenho controle de tudo. Respondeu ela firme.

- E quando você não têm? Sharon? Disse Rusty sorrindo.

-Ela apenas sorriu em resposta ao comentário dela e respondeu mentalmente: Eu não tenho controle nenhum quando estou com Andy. Send help!

Ela levantou-se da mesa e já estava vestida, com um vestido florado e sapatilhas vermelhas com roupas nada parecidas com as que ela usava no escritório, a final de contas ela iria para um evento de caridade no parque


End file.
